Protect and Love You ‘Till The End
by Third Time's The Charm
Summary: College...joy. Mood swings, trouble, love?AxC KxL DxM Full summary inside
1. Prologue

**_Protect and Love You 'Till The End_**

_Prologue_

Okay peoples, this will be my first fanfic. So to start it off, this story is slightly based on my friends and our weird moments. So well, I expect a lot to critiquing and a lot of advice, so I am happy to follow any you give. Now to the story.

_Summary:_

After making final decisions, best friends Lacus, Cagalli, and Mirailla decide to leave Orb and go to Plants National University. As the three enjoy hanging out with their new friends, disaster strikes and everything changes. Will things go back to normal? Mainly KxL and AxC. There is also MxD SORRY horrible summary.

_Main Characters_

Kira Yamato (18)

Authrun Zala (18)

Dearka Elthman (19)

Lacus Clyne (18)

Cagalli Yula Attha (18)

Mirialla Haww (18)

_Others:_

Fllay Allster (18)

Mia Campbell (18)

Stellar Loussier (17)

Shinn Asuka (17)

Yuna Roma Seiran (21)

Note: I'll be adding other characters as the story moves along.

Well, I hope you enjoy the story and comment along the way. 3


	2. Chapter 1 Time To Go

Hey everyone. This will be my first chapter of this story. Before I forget, this fanfic is dedicated to all of my friends, especially my boyfriend who is always there for me. Thanks everyone. Now, on to the story:

_Chapter 1- Time To Go_

"Cagalli, WAKE UP. We are going to miss the plane," complained the pink hair princess. "And we still have to pick up Mirry too." There was no response after all of her pleading. Knowing Cagalli wasn't exactly what you would call a 'morning person', so she decided to enter. To her surprise, her feisty friend was nowhere in the room.

"Hello? Cags? Are you hiding?" Looking for the golden hotheaded girl, she finds instead a small little note on her dresser.

_Lacus,_

_Don't be worried. I'm fine. I just wanted to say goodbye to my parents before we leave Orb. I should be back around 5:45. Cags._

It was only 5:07. _Wow, she's up early today. I guess I'll drive there and meet her so she won't have to walk back._

As Lacus quietly left the room, she stared at a small little picture on the nightstand. At first glimpse, a person wouldn't think much of it, rather just an old piece of paper. The picture was just a simple photo of a family of four. It was washed out with many rips and burn marks. In the picture, there stood the parents, with two smiling, little kids around the age of three at their sides. Those kids were of course Cagalli and her long lost twin Kira. Yet the photo did not bring happiness, but the time to remember.

Lacus smiled a sad smiled. _Cagalli has been through so much. She's been through more pain and stress than what it seemed. She was always strong and high-spirited._

Finally walking out the room, Lacus headed downstairs.

"Good morning Lacus," greeted Uzumi Nara Attha.

"Oh, good morning," replied Lacus. She as well was surprised that Cagalli's uncle was up as well.

"If you are going after Cagalli, I suggest that you hurry up. You don't want to miss her."

A faint smile could be seen on his face.

"Arigatou," Lacus thanked the man as she briskly walked to her car.

_Cemetery with Cagalli_

It had been a quiet morning. The sun slowly broke through the clouds and began to shine. Gentle winds blew, passing by the falling leaves. As it sweeps up the leaves with one gust, everything flows along with the wind. If you had listened very closely, you could hear the whispering of animals and the songs of nature.

Cagalli enjoyed times like this. As she walked along the stone path, she gazed around the area. It was an empty graveyard loosing its spirit and color as time passes. Under her arm was a bouquet of flowers.

Soon, she arrived to confront two gravestones. Standing erect side beside, the stones shone in the awakening sun. Cagalli began to smile, as she slowly bowed her head in respect. Placing the flowers in front of the stones, she slowly lifted her hear. Crystal tears formed at the side of her eyes.

"H-hi Mother, Father. It is your daughter Cagalli. It has been a while since the last time I visited you, and I have missed you ever so dearly," Cagalli starts and looks up. "Later today, I am going to be off to college. I'm going, as well as Miriallia and Lacus. Do you remember them? Well, the three of us have become great friends and have grown very close to one another. They are like my sisters, always here to help me, especially Lacus. I hope you can see her now. She is open hearted and has not changed much since the last time you saw her. She is just as nice, kind, and giving as she was years ago. Nothing really changed, except for the fact she has become exceptionally beautiful with the warmest smile anyone could give…"

Standing behind a nearby tree, Lacus watched and listened to her friend's sad words. Everything she had said had been so kind hearted and happy, even though she could tell Cagalli was in deep pain.

"…I love them all so much…"

Tears as well filled Lacus' sky blue eyes. _Even when Cagalli felt hurt, she never showed it in public. She remained light-hearted, never thinking about herself._

As Lacus continued to listen, she suddenly became so touched by her words. Everything her best friend said came from her heart. Then, she saw something that she had never seen before. Cagalli was on her knees, weeping.

"…M-mother, Father, I wish that you could be here with us now."

She had seen enough. Coming out of her hiding place, Lacus slowly walked to her distressed friend and placed her hand on Cagalli's shoulder.

Cagalli was surprised to feel such a warm touch. She wiped her tears away and looked at the person above her. _I should have known._

"L-lacus, what are you doing here?" Cagalli.

Lacus tried to make her friend smile and placed a sweet, innocent smile on her face. "Looking for you of course, silly."

Lacus thought that she could see a little change in Cagalli. Her friend gave her a warm look.

"T-thanks."

"No problem," responds Lacus, as she gives Cagalli a reassuring embrace. "You know that I, as long as everyone else, am always here for you. You are never alone."

A short moment of silence fell upon the two. Cagalli seemed to be in deep thought, and Lacus knew that would be best for her right now.

"Now common silly, before we miss the plane…All because of YOU," said Lacus gleefully.

"HEY! It's not MY fault that you came out here to find me. I could be home by the time we've wasted our time here," retorted Cagalli, she temper was gradually rising.

Lacus was giggling. That was the Cagalli that she knew.

_Back at Cagalli's House_

"ARRRGH!!! DO I REALLY HAVE TO!" screamed Cagalli at Lacus, who just chucked uncontrollably.

"But Cagalli, you would look so cute and attractive if you wear dresses," started Lacus. "Don't you want to impress the guys at college," she teasingly added in.

"WHAT!!" Lacus had hit her weak point. "WHY THE HELL WOULD I IMPRESS THEM!" Cagalli continued.

Lacus was on the ground laughing hysterically now. She loved teasing Cagalli like that. Finally, after more shouting of Cagalli, Lacus had finally calmed down. They were both packing up their belongings.

Cagalli neatly packed up her belongings, keeping the photo right beside her. That was the last thing to be packed. Lacus meaning while was singing as she worked. She had a beautiful voice. Within an hour, the two of them were ready. It was finally time for the girls to leave.

"Girls, let's get going now. Miriallia just called and she is waiting for us," called Ms. Attha.

"Alright!" the two friends called back.

"Last one down is a rotten egg," declared Cagalli as she sprinted down the stairs.

"Hey wait. That's not fair. You have a heads start," replied Lacus childishly.

"Not my problem sister." Cagalli leaped down and landed on her two feet with perfect balance and poise.

Lacus stopped and admitted defeat. Marching her way down, she playfully poked Cagalli. Annoyed, she walked out of the room and into the car, slamming the door as loudly as she could. Mr. Attha followed her.

Lacus sighed. _One day you'll find the guy you love Cagalli. He'll be perfect for you, considering how hardheaded you can be when it comes to guys. Well, I can't wait until the time comes. Haha. He'll be the only that could control you and to forever protect you and your heart, something that you are missing right now._

_Miriallia's House_

"MIRRY!" shouted Cagalli cheerfully as she was waving her hand. Before the car had even stopped, she raced out and hugged her auburn haired friend.

Mirry only looked up to see her eager friend racing up to her. Cagalli, after forgetting to stop running, crashed right into her.

"Owww," whined Mirry. "What was that for?" She got up and tried to massage her arm.

"Sorry," apologized Cagalli, slightly embarrassed.

Inside the car, Cagalli's uncle and Lacus couldn't help but chuckle. To them, it was always a funny sight to see Cags make mistakes. As soon as the car was parked in front of the Mirry's house, both were still laughing recklessly at the sight. Cagalli was pouting and arguing with Miriallia, while hopeless Mirry was trying to get her numb arm to move again.

Cagalli turned bright red and became even more abashed.

While giggling, Lacus managed to say, "Common you two. Settle your pity problems and let's move out. We can't miss the plane."

Although the two were still a little upset, both had joked around in the car until they had reached the airport.

"Thanks Uncle," Cagalli said.

"Thanks Ms. Attha," chimed in the other two girls.

"No problem. I hope you girls have a great time there. Don't forget about me and coming back," replied Mr. Attha, giving each girl a warm embrace, Cagalli especially.

"We won't…" started the girls at the same time.

_Flight Departure to PLANTS will be boarding in 40 minutes._

"Ahh!" the girls had screamed.

"Bye. You better hustle so you won't miss the flight," Mr. Attha sadly smiled at the girls. _I will miss them._

"Thank! BYE!!"

Cagalli, Mirry, and Lacus rushed into the building.

_On deck waiting_

"Whew," Lacus sighed in relief. Since they had not brought too many things with them, they were able to check in their luggage, making record time of five minutes.

Mirry looked exhausted while Cagalli was just grinning.

"You two look like you are really out of shape," teased Cagalli. Unlike Mirry and Lacus, not a single sweat drop fell on her face. She was perfectly fine and relax.

"DO YOU CALL RUNNING THE ENTIRE WAY IS EASY!" complained Mirry.

Lacus of course just stared at her two best friends, not wanting to be part of the fight. After a couple of minutes, people began staring at the hotheaded girls and Lacus managed to calm them down.

"Hush you guys. You are disturbing all of the other passengers," Lacus coolly advised. Of course, Cagalli wanted to continue, but she listened to her friend.

"Fine. Fine." Cagalli said. She had slumped and sat crossing her arms. Her blonde bangs covering her face.

Finally within ten minutes, they were able to go onto the plane, and Cagalli had finally went back to normal.

"So, what are your seats?" questioned Cagalli.

"9C"

"9D"

"Yay! I have 9E," Cagalli happily responded.

As the girls took their seats, they had been thinking during the time of take off. Lacus was happy. She was finally returning home. She hasn't been there in a while and she thought it would be great to visit her father again. Cagalli was also really happy. Her supposing older twin brother lived in Plants as well. It had been years since they had last seen each other. They had only talked on the phone and sent letters on a regularly basis. For Mirry, she had been anxious for this day. Although she knew no one there, she hoped to make a lot of new friends.

Soon, Cagalli fell asleep, making up the time spent on the morning. "Hey Lacus, are you excited of going back home?" questioned Mirry.

"Yeah. I miss everything there."

"So why did you leave Plants and lived with us in Orb?"

"Well, things are just more peaceful there. Also, why would I leave my two best friends behind?"

"Oh," said Mirry, satisfied with the answer.

Suddenly, they both heard a rather loud snore coming from the seat next to them. Both have giggled.

"You and Cags will love Plant. You two will probably attract a lot of guys too," told Lacus.

"Nah, there is a correction needed to be made. YOU, Lacus Clyne, will attract all of them," stated Mirry as Lacus just blushed. _This will be a fun year._

_We will be approaching Plants in the next 10 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts._

Mirry and Lacus looked up from the books they were reading to Cagalli, who was still sleeping.

"I'll wake her up," offered Lacus. Mirry only nodded.

"Cags, we are there. You better wake up now."

Cagalli groaned. "One more minute…Please."

Lacus knew this was going to hopeless. "Cags, there's a guy staring at your…" and whispered the last word.

Cagalli got up and was wide-awake. She was looking for that guy Lacus had mentioned.

Mirry was confused until Lacus put in, "That was only a joke Cags. Well, at least you are awake now."

"LACUS!!" screamed the annoyed girl.

After that, Mirry knew what Lacus had said and chuckled to herself.

_We have now approached the Plants' Airport and now landing._

As the plane hit the ground, everything shook. The girls, amidst their conversation looked up to the seatbelt sign. The light had gone off.

"We are there," they said unanimously.

Ok, there's chapter 1. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please comment. I'll be posting the next chapter soon. .


	3. Chapter 2 So Similar Yet So Different

Sorry about the grammatical errors. X.X. I forgot to check and found my mistakes after I submitted it, how silly of me. Well, here's the next chapter.

_Chapter 2- So Similar Yet So Different_

Passengers slowly filed out of the plane. Lacus had a huge smile that no one could miss. Miriallia was happily humming to herself. Unlike the bubbly two, Cagalli was yawning and dragged herself all of the way out.

"Uhhg," Cagalli groaned aloud. _Why did they have to wake me up? I was having such a nice sleep._

Truthfully, it was the best sleep Cagalli had ever had. It had been the first time in ages when she had a serene dream, rather than a dream of confusion or a nightmare (which visited her on a regularly basis). She started to daze and space out.

In her dream, Cagalli found herself in a beautiful garden. For a strange feeling, she felt as if she went there before. This 'garden' brought her such weird emotions. As she looked around, she followed a stone path that was surrounded by small little flowers. Close to the end, she wanted to scream; but when she tried, no voice came out. Her eyes were wide opened and started to tear.

Right in front of her were two gravestones, those of which were her parents.

"M-mother….F-father…" she remembered whimpering.

Suddenly, two figures appeared from the grave. It was if God had answered her calling. Cagalli recognized the spirits to be her parents. She stood awe struck and closed her eyes. Maybe she was just imagining things. As she bravely opened them again, she saw two smiling figures in front of her.

But such bliss had only lasted a few more moments. Cagalli's parents stepped forward and hugged her for a brief moment. Then they each put on hand on her shoulders. They both vanished as quickly as they appeared.

Of course Cagalli wanted to call for them again, but something had stopped her. In her parent's place was this hazy image of a guy. At first, Cagalli would have thought it was Lacus, just like before. However, when she looked up, she saw a stranger. Something about him gave her a eerie feeling. As he held onto her shoulder, it gave such a warm feeling. It was different from Lacus though. She knew Lacus loved her, yet she did not fully understand her. With his touch, it was if he was reading her heart, trying to comfort her in any means possible.

To ruin everything, Lacus had woken her up.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Earth to Cagalli," Mirry had called for the sixth time.

"Huh? Oh sorry Mirry," Cagalli finally responded.

"Are you okay Cags?" Lacus became worried when she saw her friend's blank face, especially after she wouldn't reply.

Cagalli, realizing Mirry and Lacus were probably really concerned, put on the most cheerful she could make. "Yeah, I'm great. I'm just a little tired I suppose." With that she plastered a smile on her face.

Lacus knew that Cagalli was faking it all, which led her to sigh. _Cagalli, you shouldn't confide all of your emotions. We are here to help you. When will you learn that?_ "Okay everyone. Let's get our luggage then."

The three walked to baggage claim and started having a normal conversation. It was as if nothing happened. This was how Lacus and Mirry wanted it. They both thought the same thing. _She will tell us when she is ready._

Once getting there, Cagalli made a little bet with her two friends. "Last one to bring their luggage to this very spot treats the rest of us to dinner." She was grinning as she said that.

"Alright" both had replied. They thought this would pretty funny if she did happen to lose.

"You're on Cags," Mirry confidently agreed and ran.

"Hey, I never said go," complained Cagalli.

"You never said that we had to wait," Mirry happily argued.

Instead of saying more, Cagalli ran off looking for her luggage. After seeing the others runoff, Lacus did too. People stared at the three girls. They had certainly caught a lot of people's attention.

Mirry was on the look out. For her, she thought this would be a piece of cake. Her bag was bright orange with little flower decorations that she herself placed there. After watching the platform turn, she saw a bag that look similar to hers. When it passed, she sighed. It wasn't her bag. Instead of flowers, there were stripes and stars. _Hurry up._

Lacus was neutral about this. She calmly went to the starting point and patiently waited for her pink suitcase. Not even a minute later, it had appeared. _Yes!_ After retrieving her bag, she took her time and walked to their designated waiting area. Cagalli and Mirry saw their pink haired friend, along with her suitcase.

"Arrrgh!" both of them groaned. Suddenly, both of their luggage, came out at the same time, just at different ends. Lacus watched this scene and was highly amused. They are such childish friends.

_I will get my bag before her._ Just as Cagalli reached where her bag was she suddenly collided into a guy.

"Ouch," Cagalli muttered and looked at the guy who was in her way. After being the second hit in one day, she was getting really angry. The guy didn't even turn around to see if she was okay.

"Hello? Aren't you going to apologize," Cagalli said rudely. However, the guy didn't seem to hear her. The guy was pissing her off. She decided to tap on his shoulder, causing him to snap out of his reverie and turn around.

"Oh, did you say something? I didn't quite hear you," the guy with deep emerald eyes and dark blue hair responded.

How this guy could bother her in just a few minutes was unbelievable. "HOW CAN YOU NOT HEAR ME!!!" She was outraged. One, she would probably lose the bet and would have to pay for the dinner. Two, which angered her the most, a total stranger was ignoring her.

"Oh. I'm sorry uh. What is your name?" the guy had asked.

"It is NONE of your business," Cagalli defiantly countered.

"Oh. Well my name is Authrun."

"Is your favorite word 'oh,' and I never asked you for your name."

"I'm sorry again miss."

"You better be," Cagalli finally said. She didn't bother arguing with that idiot again so she quickly grabbed her bad and stomped off. _Authrun huh. Well, I hope I never see you again._ She marched off to Lacus and Mirry, who had both watched the entire scene. As she walked to them, people's eyes followed her. Apparently, she had caused a huge scene.

"So Cagalli, who was that?" Lacus asked innocently.

"A rude, disrespectful bastard," Cagalli mumbled low enough so no one could hear her.

"Well," Mirry cut in, "he's pretty cute, don't you think?"

"Whatever," Cagalli said, trying to get off the topic and him out of her head.

Sensing that their friend was really pissed off, they didn't want to talk about the guy anymore either. It was scary when Cagalli is mad.

"Anyway Cags, what's for dinner?" Mirry couldn't help but add in.

Cagalli had agreed that this had been the worst, or at the least bit strangest day she had ever had.

There an awkward silence among the three of them as they walked to the streets. Finally, it was Lacus of course who broke the silence and changed the mood. "So, does anyone know where we are staying?" she asked.

"Uh…" the two started.

"I think we all got dorm 7, right?" inquired Lacus.

As the three checked their program card, it had said _Dormitory 7- Mixed._ The girls didn't understand the last part of it though. Mixed?

Well, talking about their first year of college excited them and they were happy once again. Cagalli already 'forgot' about so called Authrun.

"Well," Lacus started as she took out her pink cell phone, "I'll get my father to pick us up and bring us to our dorm."

"Hai," answered the other two.

Five minutes later, a red car with pink stripes pulled up in front.

"Father!" Lacus squealed with delight and ran to hug her father.

Out from the car came Siegel Clyne. "Good afternoon girls," greeted the man.

"Hi Mr. Clyne," responded the two girls as they bowed.

"Ahh. No need for such formalities with me. We are all family, and please call me Siegel."

"Hai," the two girls said.

Lacus finally let go of her father. It has been a while since they had last met.

"So girls, welcome to Plants," he started. "I guess I'll take you to your dormitory so you can unpack. I'll come back later and we'll go to dinner. Okay?"

"Sure," agreed the girls unanimously.

"However," Mirry was saying, "it will be Cagalli's treat." She grinned.

"But Mirry, you know what happened," Cagalli whined and gave her a puppy dog face. "It is not MY fault that jerk was in my way."

"Yea, but it is not my fault that you came up with the bet." Cagalli pouted.

"Fine, be like that Mirry. But I get to choose where we eat."

"Alight. That seems only fair."

Lacus and Siegel just watched those two. Then, Lacus whispered something in her father's ear, and they both started laughing.

"What's so funny?" they both asked.

"Nothing. Nothing," Siegel said. "Now let's you back to school."

As Siegel drove through the city, Lacus fell asleep as if she was bored already while Cagalli and Mirry gazed out the windows. Having never to have been here before, they both thought everything looked remarkably similar to Orb, only with a minor amount of differences.

Suddenly, they were out of the bustling city and into a more of a rural area. Forests surrounded them and everything looked so peacefully. Cagalli made a promise to herself that once they were settled in, she would walk into the woods and just relax. Everything deep within the forest was a mystery to her, and those were the things she wanted to discover and appreciate.

As Cagalli was lost in thought, Mirry looked out the window as everything was passing her by. Naturally, she would feel really excited to see new places to take photographs of. But this time it was different. It was a feeling that told her that what is in the forest stays in the forest.

With those two thinking, the landscape changed once again, only for them to see a huge brick buildings and a lot of clear field area. It was their campus.

"Lacus, dear, wake up. We are there," Siegel gently said and tapped Lacus' shoulder. Instantly, she woke up and was amazed at what she saw. She had never seen this section of Plant before.

"Wow," she said, only for the other to nod in agreement.

As they neared their school, it looked amazingly similar to their previous high school in Orb. There was a similar structure, and moreover, students were everywhere, talking to friends, playing sports, etc. Everything about the school seemed to remind them of something in their past, as if they were already connected and a part of the school.

Siegel, seeing that the girls were a little shocked said, "Schools are schools. There's nothing that different about them."

The girls nodded, but Cagalli thought _'Although the outside is the same, everything is different: the people, the teachers, and the community in general. There's definitely something different, or should I say special about this school.'_

"Alright girls, I can't go any farther than here. I'll come back for you guys," said Siegel.

"But Mr- I mean Siegel, don't you live hours away from here?" inquired Mirry.

"That's right," he said with a questioning voice.

"Well, you don't really have to come for us, and we don't want to be a bother to you," Mirry said looking up at her friends who agreed with her. She continued, "We should be fine Siegel. We can handle ourselves and call when we need help."

"Well," he started, looking a little unsure. "Alright. But please, Lacus, take this car."

"B-but how would you go home?" Lacus cut in.

"Let me explain. This is your car Lacus, a present from me to you. I was going to give it to you tonight, but seeing this is the perfect time, please take it."

"Thanks dad."

"Yes. Well I'm going to be looking for one of my friends. He would gladly take me home."

With that, Siegel and the girls got out of the car. Siegel hugged each of them. "Just remember to call and visit," insisted Siegel. Everyone laughed. Of course they would.

As Siegel took off, the girls stood outside looking at everything around them. In the car, everything looked liked their high school. Now that they were out, everything looked completely different. One thing, it was much larger and of course said _PLANTS National College._

"Well what are we waiting for ladies," Cagalli said, breaking the silence. "It's time to get settled in."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_YAY!! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE...well...the next should be coming up soon...it might me today, most likely tomorrow...most 2 days_


	4. Chapter 3 Settling In Isn’t So Easy

As I promised…here's my next chapter.

_Chapter 3- Settling In Isn't So Easy _

The three of them had entered the lobby.

"Wow," started Lacus.

"It's," continued Cagalli.

"So," Mirry said next.

"BIG!" they all concluded.

Their lobby was enormous. Compared to their high school, the dorm was about a third of its size. As the girls were staring at everything around them, they gaped at everything. Besides being large and luxurious, it was beautiful. There was a sit down area with lavish leather furniture, with a large glass pane. Nearby, there was a dance floor. A huge chandelier hung in the center.

The girls just gasped at what they saw. Others did too, but not only at the building. Guys stared at the hot new girls that just entered. Of course, Mirry noticed first.

"Hey Lacus, Cags," she started whispering, "look behind you."

As the other two girls turned around, they saw a couple of guys who were grinning eagerly to themselves. "See, you two are attracting guys already," finished Mirry.

Lacus kept her cool, while Cagalli on the other hand tried her hardest to keep her embarrassment and anger within herself.

"God, they are staring at you two," Cagalli started.

"Three," Lacus had cut in.

"Fine, three. Then why the hell would they be looking at us," she hissed back. _I came here to study, make new friends, and train for competitions. This is too much._

Of course, the three had been somewhat used to this. Ever since around fifth grade, everyone had eyed them, of either lust or complete jealousy. Mirry just stood there as Lacus let out a small sigh.

"Common, let's get out of here," Cagalli angry suggested. She needed to be out of this place and into fresh air.

"Cool," Mirry stated. "Let's check out the badminton court first."

"Hai," Cagalli agreed. "Hey Lacus, are you coming with us."

Naturally, Lacus would have gladly agreed, but lately she was tired. "Nah, I'll pass. I think I'll just go to our suite and unpack my stuff. Then I'll get some beauty rest while I still have the chance."

"Sure," Cagalli said while chuckling a little. "Preparing for school already, eh?"

Lacus plastered an innocent smile on her face. She knew Cagalli only meant it as a joke, but she could only feel a little stressed. For the past few weeks, she has been staying up until one in the morning just to study. She had been worried with history, a class she was barely passing. "Yea," she finally responded in a serious tone. "I am."

Mirry and Cagalli were shocked by Lacus' sudden mood change. _Did I say something wrong?"_

"Uh…" Mirry stammered. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. I'm perfectly fine."

_What is wrong with her? What happened?_ Mirry wanted to comfort her friend but Cagalli just pulled her away. "S-see ya Lacus,' Cagalli shouted. A little hint of worry could be detected from her quavering voice.

"Bye Lacus," Mirry had also

"Bye," Lacus had mouthed.

As the two girls left, pairs of eyes followed them. Unfortunately for them, Cagalli had seen them.

"Why the hell are you guys STARING at us? Go find something ELSE to stare. GET LIVES YOU IDIOTS!" screamed Cagalli. With that, she glared at them and pulled Mirry out the door with her. As the quickly walked, Cagalli muttered a few curses.

'_What's wrong with her?' Mirry wondered._ Obviously, she had noticed such different moods and temperament changes in her two friends. It was inevitable. Of course she wanted to know what happened, but she had no idea what was going on. She never had seen Cagalli at the cemetery or Lacus frantically studying.

"C-cags, why are we leaving Lacus behind?" Mirry cautiously questioned. She knew her friend had to have a reason to just drag her out and leave poor Lacus behind.

Cagalli knew that Mirry would think that she had betrayed Lacus, but to her, she didn't. _How can I explain this to her?_ She finally sighed. "I'll tell you along the way."

Mirry only nodded, her face easily read as _AHH help me! I'm completely confused and worried._

As Cagalli and Miriallia walked off, Lacus had felt a little grateful. She really wanted time alone to think, moreover study. _Sigh. I guess I should find our suite._

Lacus ventured around the first floor until she found a directory. She chuckled to herself. _This is an absolutely confusing maze. _

She had managed to find where she was, the west wing. "Uhhg." Not only was her suite in the east wing, it had been on the seventh floor, the topmost floor. Lacus at first just wanted to take a nap in the lounge, but seeing there were others, she groggily walked to the elevator.

_Out of Service._

_Sigh. _Things only got worse for her. _Oh joy, I have to walk up those stupid seven flights._

Finally making her way to the stairs, she started singing. Her beautiful voice caught the attention of those passing by, and she did not mind whatsoever. Too her, she kind of enjoyed it. Among the many admirers was a muddy brown hair boy coming down the down the stairs. His ears had perked up once he heard the stunning voice. _Wow. I wonder who's singing that. She has a voice of angel._

Then he saw her. To the boy, she was definitely an angel. She was definitely not human; she was far greater than everyone and everything. As he looked sheepishly at her, his amethyst purple eyes met her sky blue ones. The girl had only smiled a simple smile directed to him, and the boy could feel his cheeks becoming hotter. _Oh my god, I'm blushing. I hope she doesn't see me. _Thinking about her only made him blush even more.

Lacus had giggled. She had seen the boy turn bright red. _He's so cute. _Again, she flashed him a smile and continued with her singing and walking.

This encounter made the boy as happy as ever. _God she's cute._ He couldn't thinking about her perfect blue eyes and flowing pink hair. _She has to be the most attractive girl my eyes have ever seen._ It was easy to tell of course that he had a crush for the new girl already. The bright smile and reddening cheeks said it all. _I Love You._

As Lacus continued trudging up the stairs, she muttered, "Cags was right. I am out of shape."

To cheer herself up a bit, she decided to think about the boy she had met. _Wow. What a wonderful look in his eyes._ Then, Lacus had started daydreaming and imagining his eyes. _They are so beautiful, matching his cute face. Do I…_

At midway of her thought, Lacus had felt painful cramps throughout her body. Everything turned pitch black and she was unconscious. There was an eerie silence that that filled the stairway and replaced the perfect voice.

The boy, as he was about to exit the stairway paused. As he listened for the girl, it had seemed she stopped in the middle. He had also heard a loud thumping sound, as if something had collapsed.

Immediately, the boy had a worried look_. Did something happen to the pink haired princess?_ Stopping in his track, he had turned around and ran right back up. He had a horrible feeling that she wasn't okay.

As he went up his fifth flight, he saw the fallen angel. The boy did not know what to do. First he wanted to get someone, but he knew there was no time. Acting as fast as possible, he found the girl's program card. It had said _Lacus Clyne Suite 7-B._ He looked for the key, but he couldn't find it.

'_What a beautiful name,'_ he thought. _Uhhg. There is no time for this Kira. I have to do something._

Not knowing what he was doing, he slung the girl's bag over his shoulder and gently picked her up bridal style.

"M-mirry?" the girl asked with the faintest voice. Then she passed out.

_Oh God, I have to hurry. _He then made his was to the suite he and his friend stayed in as quickly as could. He often took several glances every other minute at the delicate girl before him.

What had seemed as seconds, Kira had gone to his room, which was amazingly right next to the girl's room. Then, he placed the girl on the floor and took out his key. After going inside and turning on the lights, he returned to the princess and took her to his bedroom.

From inside his room, he heard Birdie call out to him. "Hello."

As Kira greeted his robotic bird, he quickly placed Lacus on the bed and rushed to get a cool towel to cover her forehead. When he came back, he saw the girl shivering. _Was she having a bad dream?_

Not knowing what possessed him that day, he as well got on the bed and held the girl close to him. _It seems to be working._ The girl had calmed down just a bit, but it was an improvement.

Kira could only smile at the Lacus. He was happy that she was feeling better. The cheerful and shy girl he early met brought him wonderful and sensational feelings. "Lacus," he whispered in her ear, "I think I do love you."

_With Cagalli and Miriallia _

"Alright Mirry, I'll explain," Cagalli started. Mirry could only nod in confusion. "Okay, so you know how Lacus was never the strongest type, right?"

"Uh, yeah. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, Lacus has been stressing out about college the past few weeks…"

"How would you know?" Mirry asked.

_This would take a while if she keeps interrupting like this._ Cagalli sighed and continued. "I was getting to that. One night, or should I say morning, I woke up to get a glass of water. I passed by Lacus' room only to see her reading textbooks. There were mugs of coffee lying on her desk. She was half-asleep. She didn't even realize I had entered, only to be full of concern. In a few hours, Lacus had come downstairs for breakfast, looking rather tired. I asked her if she was alright, and she only responded that there was nothing wrong. I did not want to bother her…"

"Oh. My. God. I didn't know." Mirry gasped at what Cagalli had said.

"Yeah, no one knows besides us two. At first I wanted her to share her feelings and tell me what was wrong, but that would only stress her out even more. She needed to figure it out on her own and solve her problems on her own. If she needed any help, she would call for us, just like right now."

"I see."

Cagalli finally showed a small smile. She was glad that her friend had understood what she had said.

However, the mood was very solemn now. Mirry wanted Cagalli to cheer up a bit and decided to lighten up the mood. "Now common silly, let's hurry to the courts. We need to get back in an hour."

"Hai!" Cagalli had responded eagerly. Her normal competitive self was returning. Mirry was of course happy again, seeing that Cagalli was like her usual self.

"So when we get there, let's play a game of tennis. I have the rackets and a tennis ball," Cagalli challenged.

"You're on Cags," Mirry impatiently said. It has been a while since they last played. "Oh," she added, "loser has to have a boyfriend by the end of this year."

At first Cagalli hesitated. _What if I lose? Oh well. I won't back down now._ Mirry had noticed Cagalli's uncertainty and grinned.

"You're not scared Cags, are you?" teased Mirry in a mocking voice.

"Hell no," Cagalli stated confidently. "You're on."

"Alright."

As they continued walking, they saw the court.

"First one to the court gets first serve," Cagalli screamed giddily and started running.

"Hey wait…" Mirry was started running as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_OK! Another chapter and another character is added…hope you like this chapter as well…oh….my updating will slow down and there are no promises when the next will be posted...the latest post for me would always be within a week of my last one…hope you understand_

_Thx for readin'_


	5. Chapter 4 Fitting in Already?

Hi everyone….Well I was rereading my last chapter….hmm…I think I rushed Kira and Lacus (love at first sight?)…I'm not quite sure what I should do with the two of them. Please comment and review after the chapter.

_Chapter 4- Fitting in Already?_

It had been pretty silent as Kira laid on the bed with the beautiful girl. After some time, Kira had wanted to doze off to sleep, but he kept and focused all of his attention on Lacus. _Lacus, what a beautiful name. I hope you will get better soon._

To the boy, he had never seen anything as peaceful as the pink haired girl. As he was stroking her hair, _he_ kept smiling at her angelic face, even though she couldn't see him. _Wow. What did I do to deserve to be with such an angel like you?_

While thinking about Lacus, Kira had barely noticed his princess to stir a little bit.

"M-mirry?" a faint voice had said. "W-where a-am I r-right now?" The voice had became slightly stronger, to gain the attention of Kira once again.

Kira looked surprised. Lacus had woken up, only to be in confusion. _She thinks I'm the so called ' Mirry.' I guess I should help her._

While still staring around in confusion, Lacus had thought this was her room. Then, she looked up, only to see a guy staring at her. It was definitely not Mirry.

"Ahh!' Lacus had screamed softly. _What was this random guy doing in her room? Moreover, who is this guy?_ For a short moment, there was an awkward silence between the two. Lacus seemed to be thinking.

Kira looked at the suffering girl. _She probably forgot everything after the fall._ He broke the silence by explaining to her what happened. "After you collapsed and became unconscious…"

"I fell?" Lacus questioned with surprise, snapping out of her world. _I don't remember falling and becoming unconscious._

Kira only sighed. She had no memory of the past hour or so. "Yes, you did fall. I ran up to see if anything was wrong after I heard a loud thump. When I got up there, you had already fallen, so I had taken you to my room, where you are right now." Kira had sensed that Lacus was utterly confused so he gave her some time to think.

Lacus just stared out into space. _I fell? What happened?_ Slowly, a small memory came back to her. Once she fell, a brown haired person had picked her up. _Wasn't that Mirry?_

Lacus had an even more puzzled look growing on her face. This was all puzzling. After gaining her voice back, she asked Kira, "Why did you help me and do I know you? Who are you?"

To Kira, he didn't even hear the first question she had asked him. But the next three words had stung, _Who are you. _Kira was in such shock, he couldn't hear the girl anymore. _How could she forget me?_

Lacus had felt the discomfort of the brown haired boy. _Did I say something wrong?_ Lacus had never seen the boy before, nor had she thought. As she was staring at the boy, a thought had hit her. _He was the one who saved me, not Mirry. But, who was he? Had we met before?_

"I'm sorry," Lacus said quietly, close to tears. "I think we have met before and you are the one that helped me, but I still can't remember who you are."

Kira had then looked up to Lacus' face. Instead of seeing the warm and simple smile, everything on her face shown a guilty, pained, and perplexed look. Suddenly, Kira felt horrible. Instead of trying to cheer her up, all he thought was about himself and how Lacus couldn't remember who he was. _I can't believe I was such an idiot to not think of her. She's the one suffering._

"It is alright," Kira reassured. He then pulled her closer and gave her a warm embrace.

At first, Lacus grew a little tense when he had approached her. But as he held her, jolts of warm impulses were sent throughout her body at immediate touch. _What is that strange feeling?_ Without even thinking, her body automatically relaxed.

Kira just smiled and finally lets go. Once again, he stares right at her, face to face. He started moving closer and Lacus was a little afraid. To her surprise, he had only moved her hair out of her face.

Kira faintly laughed when he saw tension build up. "I was just getting your hair out of your beautiful face."

Lacus blushed. _He's really nice. I hope we could be friends._

Kira, after deciding that they should start their friendship from the beginning introduced himself. Holding his hand out, he started, "Hi, my name is Kira Yamato. I'm a freshman here at Plants National University and my best little buddy is Birdie."

Once hearing it name, Birdie flew to Kira, who guided it to Lacus shoulder. Lacus giggled. _What a cute smile she has._ She then shook his hand.

He gave her a reassuring smile and continued. "I live in suite 7 A, which is right next to yours."

Lacus was happy. Such a nice guy lived so close to her and her friends. _Oh wait, I have to have Cags and Mirry meet Kira. They would love him._

_Alright, I guess it is only fair that I introduce myself as well._ "Hi Kira. My name is Lacus Clyne. I love to sing and I have abnormally long and pink hair."

"Nice to meet you. You have a beautiful voice and--" Kira didn't continue. _'that's what makes you so cute,'_ he continued in his mind.

Lacus looked as if she wanted to say something, but then closed her mouth. Then she started to think again. Kira looked at her again. He wasn't worried, but he wanted to know what she was wondering about.

"Hey, Kira," Lacus was gently talking. Kira had immediately looked up. "Would you like to come over to my room and meet my friends?"

Kira was excited and turned a slight shade of pink. "Of course. I would love to come over. Why don't we go over now so you can unpack and wash-up."

"Sure. But wait, I don't have my…"

"…key?" Kira interrupted.

"Yeah." _How did he know I was going to say that?_

"Don't worry, I'll go get it. You're still probably tired and weak from the accident."

"Thank you," Lacus had replied. She was grateful to have found a friend like him.

When Kira left the room, Lacus had fun playing with Birdie. A few minutes past and Lacus felt that she needed to get up and move. With Birdie perched on her shoulder, Lacus began to look around his room. Even though Kira had probably just moved in, his room was already a mess. Computer and other video games lay around and magazines and books were piled against the wall.

_Wow._ Lacus had started placing the books on the bookshelf and games on the racks. Lacus had picked up a deep burgundy book and suddenly an old sheet of paper slipped out. As she bent down to pick up the sheet, she was curious about what is said. At first glance, all you could see in the front was what appeared to be burn marks and holes. _Why does this look so familiar?_ After looking at it some more, she was able to make out two adults and two children. Since she couldn't tell who it was, she just placed the photograph back into the book.

Ten minutes later, Kira had entered his room once again. As he entered his room, he gasped. Within the fifteen minutes he was gone, Lacus had cleaned up his entire room.

Lacus turned around to see Kira's mouth gaped open. "K-kira. I'm sorry."

Of course Kira was kind of happy, for he didn't have to sort the mess. But suddenly he realized something. _Where is my red notebook?_

"It is perfectly fine. Thanks for organizing everything. Uh Lacus, did you happen to pick up a red notebook?" Kira could see Lacus' face light up when hearing about it. _Whew._

"Yeah, I did. I put it on your desk," Lacus answered with a questioning tone.

Kira spotted the book and replied, "Okay. Good. Let's go to your place, alright?"

"Um okay."

_Kira, you're gonna love my friends._

_With Cagalli and Miriallia_

"Yes! I got here first!" screamed Mirry.

"Awwww common Miry, that's only because I was distracted by those people," whined Cagalli.

"You, YOU Cagalli Yula Attha. Since when are YOU self conscious."

"B-but, NO! Of course I'm not." Cagalli scowled. "Let's just play."

Mirry just grinned. She loved teasing Cagalli. "Alright, bring it Cags."

As Cagalli took out her rackets, she gave the bright orange one to Mirry and kept the pale green one for herself. "Hurry up and serve, Mirry," Cagalli confidently announced.

In the beginning, the game had started out nice, fun, and happy. It was as if they were playing just to have fun and there was no competition whatsoever. The birdie flew in the air, rarely falling on the ground.

Unfortunately, Cagalli was out of practice, unlike the flexible and quick coordinated Mirry. Within five to seven minutes, she had lost.

"DAMMIT! BEST OUTTA TWO!" Cagalli shouted, trying not to admit defeat.

"Fine," Mirry said, keeping her cool and composition.

The game had become intense. As the players kept hitting the birdie, they did not even realize the crowd that was forming around them. Girls just stared at the two fierce girls while guys wolf-howled. Soon, two sides developed. One for Mirry and the other for Cagalli.

Within the howling crowd was a dark skinned and blonde guy and a platinum haired boy.

"Dearka, would you shut the hell up already?!" scowled Yzak.

"Oh common Yzak. You know, that blonde perfectly suits you. Both of you have such hot tempers," Dearka said while laughing.

"WHAT THE FREAKIN HELL DEARKA!!" Yzak had blown up.

"How could you not resist them though, especially her?" Dearka was pointing at the brown haired girl. _Wow, she's hot, as well as athletic too._ Dearka whistled and shouted once again.

As the two were arguing, the match raged on. Cagalli had gotten much fiercer and Mirry had noticed. _Wow, she's getting much better._

Suddenly, the birdie flew right past Mirry's racket.

"YES!" Cagalli screamed waving her racket in the air. It was a deuce.

As the girls dueled for the two last points, more and more people began to swarm around them. It became a war zone where people were shouting and screaming for their favorite player. Everyone knew one thing though. Both girls were talented, really talented and athletic.

Then Cagalli spiked the birdie down, the birdie hitting the ground with an enormous force. As the birdie fell, there were cheering as well as booing from those who favored Mirry. Dearka was one of those people. '_I'm gonna win,' _Cagalli thought assertively.

The birdie flew, back and forth until it fell. It was once again a deuce. Minutes later, Mirry had one more point until she defeated the stubborn Cagalli. Just as Mirry spiked the birdie, Cagalli lunged for it. To everyone, it looked as if she would make it, Cagalli had fell short. As she looked across for the birdie, she had spotted the blue haired boy again. _No! Why is he here too?_

Cagalli was angered once again and swung her racket as hard as she could. It wasn't good enough though. She had hit the birdie right into the net.

"Nooo!" Cagalli screamed. She had lost, and the bet was too hard to accept. People on Mirry's side cheered.

As soon as the match was over, people swarmed the two girls and complimented them both. Cagalli would have felt flattered, but she had lost, all because of that guy, again.

Suddenly, Mirry came over. "Nice game Cags."

"Yeah. You're still the best."

Mirry had smirked. This would be an interesting year.

As more and more people came towards them, Cagalli whispered into Mirry's ear. "Let's make a run for it."

After counting down five seconds, the two of them grabbed their stuff and sprinted back to their dormitory.

"I'm glad that's over," exclaimed Cagalli. Mirry just laughed. She was very glad too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright. Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it. Please comment on how I did. I'm not sure if what I did with Lacus and Kira was right. Please give me your opinions.

BAIIII!!!!


	6. Chapter 5 We Meet Again

Hi….I'm finally updating after a week…Oh...and I do not own Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny

_Chapter 5- We Meet Again_

While Lacus was pondering over the picture she had just saw, she and Kira slowly headed out of his room and entered the neighboring room. As she had opened the door, she gasped. Their room was equally as appealing as the lobby.

Everything in the room made Lacus feel as if she were home again. As she walked in, there was a small little hallway that led into a living room. In the living room, it was beautifully furnished with matching maple wood chairs and table. In the center was a flower-patterned rug with a center table.

_Wow. This living room is absolutely amazing. Who knew a room could be like this. I wonder what the other rooms look like._

From the living room, there was a small kitchen and bathroom to the left. To the right, there was a hallway leading to three separate bedrooms. Kira, after looking at Lacus' such change in appearance, just smiled. _She's finally cheering up. That's good._

Kira stared out the window and viewed everything below him. Meanwhile, Lacus was looking around suite. Suddenly, she screamed. Kira ears perked up once he heard her scream and he automatically looked for her.

As it turned out, Lacus had screamed of pure excitement. Her assigned room, and the one she first entered, was a pale shade of pink, her favorite color.

"YAY!" she screamed.

Suddenly Kira flung the door open, only to see Lacus smiling. What a sight to see. Kira looked flustered with confusion.

"Kira, are you alright?" Lacus asked in a concerned voice.

_She's okay. Alright Kira, now just answer her already!_ "U-uh yeah, I'm fine. I just worried a little after you screamed, y-you know. Maybe you got hurt after the uh …fall," Kira was finally able to stammer.

"Oh. It is okay. I'm great," Lacus had said, flashing a bright smile. _Wow. He's so such a nice and caring friend. _

There was a small silence between the two. Eventually, Kira had asked, "Why did you scream then?"

Lacus only grinned and spoke giddily, "This room is pink! Who knew they had different color rooms."

At that, Kira was startled. _Lacus only screamed for a room and I was completely worried. _Kira only chuckled. _What has gotten over me? _

Lacus was a little confused. _Did I do something wrong?_ Suddenly, she realized something. She had to unpack. "Hey, Kira, I'm going to unpack my stuff now."

"Oh, I'll help you."

"Nah, that is okay. I can handle it myself," Lacus had replied with a hint of confidence.

"Hai. I'll wait in the living room then." With that, he slowly left the room, his eyes never taken off her until he had closed the door. _Now what should I do?_

Once Kira had left, Lacus just stared at her luggage and all of her belongings that was already brought up. There were boxes and crates full of her possessions. _Who knew that I had packed all of this? _She sighed. _I have so much to do now._

Immediately, Lacus had got to work. First she set up her bed, dresser, and all of the larger furniture. Then she moved onto smaller things like filling up her drawers and closet with loads of clothes. Thirty minutes had passed and Lacus was completely tired. _The fall must have drained up a lot of my energy. _Dropping onto the bed, she had dozed off.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. _Ding. Dong._

Kira, who was dozing off himself, was awoken from the loud piercing noise. _Who could it be?_ He then got up and was about to get the door, but then he realized something….This isn't HIS room.

Instead of getting the door, Kira had gone to Lacus' room so get her to open the door. He didn't want complete strangers to come in without Lacus' approval.

"Hey, Lacus, should I get the door?" Kira had asked. There was no answer and the doorbell kept ringing. _Why won't the person stop already?_

It had been a couple of minutes already and Lacus never answered. Softly, Kira had slowly entered her room, only to see almost everything put away and Lacus sleeping right in the middle of her bed. Kira then smiled and went out, closing the door as he left.

_Ding. Dong. _

_What's with these people? _As Kira was just about to sit down, he could hear banging on the door. _Sigh. I had better get that._

As walking to the door, he could hear a faint person tell Cagalli to calm down. _Cagalli? It can't be??_

With a puzzled face, Kira had opened the door, only to be punched in the face by a blonde girl. "Owwww. Cags, that hurt," Kira whined, "a lot!"

Cagalli at first didn't even realize her strength and temper level. "Lacus, WHY DIDN'T YOU OPEN THE DOOR?! WE HAVE Been--"

Then, she suddenly stopped. The boy on the ground was definitely not Lacus. _Who is he? And how did he get into OUR room?_ "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN OUR ROOM. WHERE IS LACUS!?!"

Kira was afraid to answer at first. _I hate it when she's mad. She's so scary._ Kira hesitated, "Cags…"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NA--"

Kira had then gotten up on his feet and stood in front of Cagalli. They were face to face. "Do you remember me now?" asked Kira in an amused voice.

Cagalli's facial expression had changed. Mirry, who was still standing at the doorway was more than ever confused. _What's going on?_ Deciding that this scene could get pretty loud, she went in and closed the door. _I'd hate to have neighbors get mad at us already. It's only our first day too._

"KIRA!" Cagalli had shouted. This time not of anger or annoyance, rather a scream of happiness and eagerness. Suddenly, Cagalli had flung her arms around Kira and knocked both of them down. Mirry was even more bewildered. _Cags was first mad at this boy, and now she's hugging him. Who is he? Are they….together?_

Now on the floor, Cagalli was just laughing. "I'd hate to break up you c-couple--"

"COUPLE!!!" Cagalli had screamed. She was just about to lunge at Mirry until Kira stopped her and put his hand over her mouth.

"Ssshhh. Lacus is sleeping right now, and she had a pretty rough day."

Now Cagalli and Mirry were both confused. _What had happened in the few hours that we had been gone?_

Before even thinking, Cagalli started scolding Kira. "Kira, WHAT did you do to Lacus? Explain to me what happened this instant mister."

Not wanting his sister to create even more noise, he led the two of them into the living room and started to tell his story. Between every couple of sentences or so, either Cagalli or Mirry would gasp or interrupt _'I can't believe that happened,' _the both of them thought.

"As I was saying…I brought Lacus into my room and--"

Suddenly, as if appearing out of nowhere, Lacus was standing to the side of Mirry. She was confused. _Okay, I guess I fell asleep and Cags and Mirry are here. Hmmm. The three of them are talking as if they are all good friends. What is going on here? Did I miss something?_

The three looked up to see Lacus with a very confused face.

"LACUS!" Cagalli and Mirry screamed. They ran to their injured friend and literally hugged her to death. Kira chuckled at the sight. "Are you alright Lacus?" they both asked.

At first, Lacus didn't know what they were talking about. _Of course I am fine._ Then she remembered what had happened earlier. _So I suppose Kira had told them already. _"Yeah, I'm great you guys. If it wasn't for Kira, I don't know what would have happened to me."

With that, there came a pause. No one spoke. It was as if everyone was lost in thought. Finally, Lacus asked, "How do you guys all know each other?" She was still really confused.

"Oh right," started Cagalli. As I was about to explain to Mirry, "Kira and I are," she hesitated, wondering what her friends' reactions would be. "…twins," she had finally finished.

Mirry and Lacus both gasped. They were astonished. Mirry started pointing at the two of them. "You and you are RELATED?" Cagalli nervously laughed and nodded. "Why didn't you tell us?" Mirry asked.

"Well," Cagalli had started, "I just found out myself recently, maybe a year or so ago. You see, Kira is my long lost twin brother."

"TWINS!?" Lacus and Mirry shouted with a questioning tone.

"But if you two are twins, then who's older?" Lacus had calmly asked.

"I AM!" Cagalli and Kira had said at the same time. Well, Cagalli basically screamed it, covering Kira completely.

"Wow, they really are twins," Mirry had laughed.

For the next few minutes, Kira and Cagalli were arguing about who was older. Lacus and Mirry were laughing hysterically at the two. They acted so childishly.

"KIRA, you know that I am older!" Cagalli finally stated and pouted, her arms were crossed.

Kira only sighed. "Alright, alright already. I give up. Happy?" Kira had surrendered. "You are older," he said with a small sigh.

"YAY!" Cagalli giddily replied. "Now that is a good _little _brother." She emphasized the little, trying to rub it in Kira's face that she was 'older' just to annoy him.

_'Cagalli still hasn't changed one bit.'_ Kira thought.

_Outside the Door_

Authrun was walking to his room until he heard 'Kira' from the room besides theirs. _Am I going to the right room?_ Quickly, he took out his program card, _7-A_. _That's odd. I'm at our room and I hear Kira's name called from room 7-B. Unless he made friends with our neighbors, I must be hallucinating_

It had been a long day for Authrun. Today was the day that he had come back from his trip in Orb. Of course he enjoyed his stay, but now it was time for school. Also, he couldn't get that annoying blonde hair girl out of his mind. _Sure she was okay, but she has the worst temper imaginable. _

Authrun then felt really annoyed. _She was the one who bumped into ME, causing me to snap out of my reverie. Then she expects me to apologize. That girl has some attitude. Then when I politely address my name, she is rude enough to say it was unwanted. I hope I never see her again._

As Authrun opened the door to his room, he called out, "Kira."

There was no response. Thinking that maybe his friend was sleeping, he checked his room. Amazingly, it looked perfect neat and orderly. The only thing missing was Kira. Suddenly, Birdie woke up and flew to Authrun's open hand. "Kira next door." It repeated over and over again. _So I guess I wasn't hallucinating after all. _

Dropping off his things in his room, Authrun headed next door. From the sounds of inside, he definitely heard many loud and noisy girls. _Kira, why are you even in there?_ Then, he knocked on the door rather hard.

"Come in," a voice called from inside, "the door is unlocked."

Authrun, not sure whether or not it was the polite thing to do, stepped inside. The room was very neat, really similar to Kira's room. He paused. _Has someone been in his room too?_ Authrun was still thinking until something stopped him short. _Oh no. What is SHE doing here?!?_

At first, only Kira and Lacus had looked up. Cagalli and Mirry were still engaged in their conversation.

'_This won't be good,' _Lacus thought, recognizing the blue haired person. She then covered her ears, knowing that this won't be a calm peaceful meeting.

"Hey, Authrun," Kira called. "How did you know that I was here?"

When hearing the name _Authrun_, Cagalli spontaneously looked up. _No, it can't be him._

But there in front of her and her friends was that obnoxious freak. "It's YOU!" Cagalli shouted, pointing her finger towards Authrun.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hey everyone, sorry about the long update. School is giving us more and more work…x(

I'll try to update as fast as I can, but I'm aiming for at least one per week. Anyway thanks to my reviewers and whoever is reading my story up until now. Arigatou.


	7. Chapter 6 Explaining & Apologies

OMG….I've been adding an extra "u" in Athrun's name. My sincerest apologies…x.x

Oh a little notice….

HAPPY BIRTHDAY to:

Zero'N'oveR (today March 12)

AND Milleniumgirlie (in a couple of days March 14)

Yay!……..I'll be quote on quote my friend 'old' too in a week in a half. x)

OK………now to the story…..

_**From the previous chapter**_

"_Hey, Athrun," Kira called. "How did you know that I was here?"_

_When hearing the name Athrun, Cagalli spontaneously looked up. No, it can't be him._

_But there in front of her and her friends was that obnoxious freak. "It's YOU!" Cagalli shouted, pointing her finger towards Authrun._

_Chapter 6- Explaining, Apologies, and Even MORE Explaining_

Instantly, Athrun had the same impulse. "WHY the hell are YOU HERE!"

Cagalli was pissed off. _What a jerk._ "I LIVE HERE! WHY ELSE WOULD I BE HERE FOR!"

Kira was too stunned to speak. _Did they meet already?_

"WELL HOW WOULD I KNOW!" yelled Athrun, growing very upset over the screaming girl. _Damn she's one annoying brat._

"I JUST TOLD YOU?"

"SO!!! I ASKED BEFORE YOU DID!"

"TOO BAD. That's not MY problem now is it?" Cagalli scoffed. _Dammit, why won't he just get out of my life? Grrr. I think I'm starting to dislike school already._

Athrun meanwhile was thinking of just the same thing. _No! Why doses she have to attend THIS school? How will I survive if I can't even last five minutes with her?_

After the 'little' quarrel, there was yet again another awkward silence among all of them. Mirry and Lacus had tried to calm Cagalli down but the girl just couldn't. Both of their friends could see the steam coming out of her ears. _Oh boy._

Kira was even more stunned now. He couldn't get it. _Why would Cagalli get so worked up over just some boy, especially my best friend? And why would Athrun get SO mad? I have never seen him like this before. I wonder what I missed._

Kira, Lacus, and Mirry were now thinking, looking back and forth between their friends. Cagalli and Athrun were having an in-depth staring contest, well, more like a glaring contest. Cagalli and Athrun shot death glares at each other, each becoming more and more intense. The three friends just watched. They could see fire raging in each of their eyes as brown met green.

Tension built as they continued to stare. Kira couldn't take it any longer. _I can't have my sister and best friend arguing. I have to find out what happened._

"Hey you guys," Kira had tried to get their attention. Neither of the two seemed to pay attention. He tried again. "You GUYS?"

Finally, the two had stopped staring and focused their attention on Kira. Both had seemed agitated. Kira only sighed. "What happened that I don't know of?"

Of course, Cagalli did not want to answer this question. _Could this day get any worse?_ "Why don't YOU go ask HIM." Cagalli said, emphasizing you and him while pointing an accusing finger at Athrun.

Kira grew a little more troubled. _Had Athrun done something to harm her?_ Suddenly, Kira felt a weird feeling. Everyone else in the room noticed it too.

"What did you do to her?" asked Kira wish a harsher tone, directing it towards Athrun.

"N-nothing, really. We just--"

"Okay whatever your name is, I'm not going to listen. I'm going off to MY room!" Cagalli stomped away, slamming her room door room as she entered.

The mood in general in the room seemed to alleviate as the feisty girl marched off. Everything became grave again once Kira had asked again, "What did you do to her?"

_Oh shizz. Kira is mad. I better apologize to him right away._ "Err…well--"

"It is alright," Kira slightly chucked, but more in the mocking and false way, "I won't bite."

_That's not what I'm afraid of. You can have a big temper like Cagalli._ "Well, today, Cagalli and I bumped into each other at the airport."

"You guys what! Is she okay?" Kira had interrupted.

Athrun sighed. _I wish he would stop being so overprotective of this girl and just listen. I wonder why he is getting so worked up over her. Are they d—no, they couldn't be._

After Kira had stopped talking, Athrun continued with his story. When Athrun had finished, Lacus and Mirry had also added the bet.

Kira could only be amazed. _Wow._ "Hey Athrun…"

"Yeah?"

"You should apologize to Cagalli. Trust me, having her hate you is horrible."

"Sure, but is there anything between the two of you?"

"Whaaat!" Kira had coughed. "N-no. She's my twin."

"TWIN!" You never told me that," Athrun was the one shocked now. _Why didn't he tell me._

"Yeah, we just found out a year ago."

"Alright."

"Well," Kira was saying with a commanding stern voice, "you better go to her now." With that, he got up and pulled Athrun with him.

_Wow he's gotten pretty strong._ Athrun then held his composure. Just before entering the quiet room, he had whispered apologetically, "Sorry Kira."

Kira then just gave a reassuring smile. "Good luck." _Athrun really needs it._ Then, Kira slowly left, leaving Athrun in the empty hallway all alone.

_Here I go. _Athrun had knocked the door. There was no response. Cautiously, he had entered only to see Cagalli staring out into the peaceful scenery. _She looks so serene when she likes that. _

It had been a few minutes since Athrun stepped in. No words were exchanged between the two. Cagalli sighed, not noticing the figure behind her.

"Are you okay?" Athrun asked softly, almost like a whisper.

"Whaa.." Cagalli was startled and turned around to see the blue haired boy. "Why are you here?"

Athrun could tell something trouble the girl. "I came to apologize." Cagalli now give him her full attention. "I shouldn't have bu--"

Cagalli's face seemed to soften up a bit. "It is alright," she had cut him off. "I shouldn't have over-reacted. I guess I just didn't want to loose the bet."

Athrun chuckled as he remembered what Lacus and Mirry had told them.

"Why are laughing? What's so funny?" _He's really weird._

"Oh, nothing." A small smile was seen on his face.

_Nothing is such an annoying answer. _

There was a slight pause. "I'm sorry once again," Athrun had said, hoping for the girl to forgive him. _She's pretty cute when she's angry though he had to admit._

"Yeah, you are forgiven," Cagalli responded.

Athrun sighed in relief. _Thank god._

"Oh," Cagalli started. Athrun once again looked back up to her. "We haven't properly introduced ourselves." With that, she stood up and put out her hand. "Hi, my name is Cagalli Yula Attha and also twin brother of Kira Yamato. I love sports and have a short temper, which you probably know by now."

Athrun laughed and shook her hand. "My name is Athrun Zala and I prefer quieter conditions….friends?"

Cagalli nodded her head. "Yeah I guess we are. Besides, you are my brother's so called 'best friend.' I have to get used to you," she said teasingly.

"That hurts," complained Athrun.

Cagalli only grinned. "You'll have to find a way to deal with me too." With that, she ran off to talk to Kira and her friends.

Athrun sighed. _There's something real interesting about you Cagalli Yula Attha._ Then he as well went back to the living room.

Cagalli had then appeared in the living room. The three introducing friends just looked up to her and looked at the hallway. _Where was Athrun?_

As if answering their question, Athrun had walked up to them. _Why are they all staring at me?_

"So…" Kira started. "Did you guys settle your differences."

Cagalli hesitated and soon answered with a simple yes.

The three of them were so relieved, Kira the most. Two of his closest friends would now try to get along. _Finally._

"Well," Kira had stated again, "we should better go get some rest. I want to sleep all night and day tomorrow. Bye and good night"

"Yeah," Athrun said. "Good night all."

The two of them were just about to leave the room until Athrun exclaimed, "Oh wait! I forgot something."

"What is it?"

"We have to go back inside. I don't want to explain this twice."

"Sure." Kira was confused.

Then the two reappeared in the living room.

"What is it now?" Cagalli complained. "We need to rest too you know."

Kira nudged Athrun. "Uh well….there's a dance tomorrow for all of the freshmen."

"WHAT!!" all three girls screamed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hai. There's my next chapter. I hope you weren't too bored with it. Well…bibi….please R&R

Oh, and happy birthday to whoever is going to celebrate their b'day soon.


	8. Chapter 7 The Plan

Okay. To the people who have read my story up to now, I am soooo sorry for such a long update. My document wouldn't be submitted. -.-;; Well, I don't think much of this chapter. Please feel free to give advice.

_Chapter 7: The Plan_

Lacus, Cagalli, and Mirry were all shocked. They never heard of any dance, especially one that was being taken place by tomorrow. Kira too had looked a little startled. Finally, he ended the silence.

"Athrun, where did you hear that?" Kira managed to ask.

Athrun then seemed be surprised that none of them knew. "Didn't the receptionist at the front desk tell you about it?"

"Hello?! Earth to Athrun! Mirry and I didn't don't even have keys. How do you expect US to know all of this?!" Cagalli immediately said.

"Well I'm sorry," Athrun said sarcastically. "I didn't know YOU didn't have YOUR keys."

"Couldn't you hear the banging on the door?!"

"Oh, that was you," Athrun smirked. "I thought it was a monster making that noise. I thought I was imagining things until now."

This made Cagalli furious. _How dare he insult me!_

Kira, Lacus, and Mirry just sighed. "Weren't you two just getting along," Kira asked. He then put head on his head. _Those two put together are impossible._

Cagalli, fumed with annoyance, huffed and sat on the corner of the couch. Athrun, likewise, sat at the other end of the couch.

"Err….sorry you guys. If I had heard her, we would all have known about this," stated Kira.

"It's alright," comforted Cagalli. _It's all Athrun's fault. He could have told us that earlier._ "Do we HAVE to go?"

That woke Lacus and Mirry up from their thoughts. "Cags, of COURSE we have to go. Don't you want to meet other people?" Lacus said.

Cagalli groaned. _Dances are so pointless. I don't even dance. _"I don't want to though."

"Oh common Cags. You liked Lacus' birthday last year," Mirry pointed out.

_Oy. With the two of them, I have to go._ She sighed. "Alright alright. I'll go, but don't expect me to have fun or anything."

"Yay!" the other two girls squealed. They loved parties, moreover dances.

Athrun and Kira just stared at the girls. '_Boy, they are easily amused. Hmm, I have never heard of any girl that didn't like dances. She's something different,'_ Athrun thought. He then started dozing off. Meanwhile, Kira was just glad that Lacus was cheery and happy again.

"So Athrun, what time is the dance? Oh, where do we meet?" Lacus asked.

There was no response from Athrun. It was as if he was in his own little world again. "ATHRUN!" Cagalli shouted.

Suddenly, Athrun snapped back. "Huh?"

'_He's so weird, daydreaming like that," _Cagalli thought. "Didn't you hear Lacus?"

"Er no. Umm, what was it?"

"Uhhg. Can't you pay attention?"

"It is alright Cags. Athrun, I asked the time and place of the dance," Lacus interrupted. _I hope they don't argue anymore. _

"Oh! Well, we meet in the lobby and wait for further instructions," he said.

"Thank you," Lacus said and smiled.

'_How can she be so nice to him,"_ Cagalli thought. She sighed. "Kira, Athrun, if you don't mind, can you leave."

"Cags, that's not polite," Mirry exclaimed.

At the sound of leaving, Athrun was happy for the first time all day. Trying hard not to sound anxious to leave, Athrun quietly said, "that's okay. We have to sleep anyway."

Before Kira could say good night to everyone, he was dragged out by Athrun. Then, the door had closed.

"Dude, what was that for?" Kira pouted. _He really wanted to talk to Lacus before he left._ There was no response from Athrun. _Okay, maybe he's really annoyed. Although he's quiet and nice, he can be REALLY scary when he's mad._

Walking next door, Athrun opened the door and slumped on a nearby couch. He groaned. _Can today get any worse?_

Kira looked at his distressed friend. _I've never seen him like that before. I don't think that Cagalli could have upset him that much. Yzak is worse. I wonder what's wrong._

Carefully moving towards him, Kira sat on the couch beside him. "What's wrong?"

Athrun looked up. _Should I tell him? _"It's just that," his voice trailed off. _Maybe later. _"It is nothing. Trust me." Trying very hard, a plastered a small smile on his face.

Kira decided not to go on. _He'll tell me when he is ready I guess._ "Alright. Let's get some rest then. I'll help you unpack."

With that, Athrun was very grateful. _Now is not the time to tell him. It'll just be another burden._

_With Lacus, Cagalli, and Mirry_

Cagalli was still sitting at the corner of the couch. Lacus and Mirry looked at their friend. Both of them moved closer to her.

"Are you okay?" Mirry asked.

Cagalli, who was staring out the window, looked back at them. She smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Sensing that Cagalli was alright, Mirry and Lacus decided to talk about the dance. "So Cags, what are you going to wear?" Lacus asked.

"Uh, maybe a pair of jeans and a shirt."

"That's IT!" both responded unanimously. "Oh common, why don't you wear something better?" Mirry said.

"Whaaa. That's good enough in my opinion," declared Cagalli childishly. Then she pouted. "No way am I going to wear anything more than that."

Lacus and Mirry giggled. That was the same childish Cagalli that they have always known. For the next ten minutes, all three were arguing about what Cagalli should wear. Soon, Mirry and Lacus gave up. _'We'll find another way to get her to wear a skirt,'_ Mirry thought.

Soon, Mirry and Lacus were chatting away about they should wear. Lacus, obviously, wanted to wear something pink and Mirry yellow. Only after a few minutes of their talking, Cagalli was falling asleep. _Man they are so boring. Can't they talk about something more interesting? Anything but clothing._

In order to get away, Cagalli yawned. "I think I'm going to get some rest now. I'm really tired."

The other two looked at their best friend and then to the clock. It was 10:30. _Hmm, Cags never sleeps this early._ Then both chuckled. When it comes to girl things like fashion and clothing, Cagalli stayed away.

"Alright. Good night." Both girls cheerfully said in unison and went back to talking.

'_I'm glad I'm away from those two,' _Cagalli thought as she made her way to her room.

Lacus and Mirry carefully watched Cagalli walk into her room. Once they heard the click of the door, they started talking again. This time they were devising a plan.

"Okay, Lacus, I have a plan to get Cagalli to wear a skirt."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Oh common, you want her in a skirt just as much as I do."

Lacus nodded. _She really has to open herself a little._ "Alight, what should we do?"

Using a very hushed voice, Mirry started telling her, her plan. "You know how Cagalli is a heavy sleeper right. Well, once she falls asleep, we'll put the skirt and a dress in her closet. We'll take all of her other clothes out. Hey Lacus, doesn't she have that green skirt.?"

"Yeah. I packed it."

"Okay good. You have a spare dress too. In the morning, Cagalli would be forced to choose between her skirt or your dress." Mirry then grinned.

"Mirry, isn't that a really I don't know absurd plan. Seriously, do you really think that Cags would fall for that. And, how are we supposed to take her stuff without her hearing?"

"Don't worry. Have you seen her room? Nothing is packed. Besides, even if it doesn't work, it'll still be fun to see Cags annoyed."

Lacus smiled. "Yeah that will be fun."

_With Cagalli_

Cagalli had closed the door to her room and sat on the bed. _Today has been a tiresome day._

Looking around the room, she saw a curtain that appeared to be hiding something. Getting up, she walked to curtain and pulled it open. Behind it was a little terrace that looked out into the woods.

Opening the glass door, she stepped out. Outside was beautiful and most of all peaceful. There was only one other terrace beside hers. _What a relaxing place._

Deciding to change into more comfortable clothing, her pajamas, she went back in. She looked around. _Maybe I should unpack a little._ After changing she unpacked two suitcases and left the other 3 in the corner. _I'll do that tomorrow._

An hour had passed as Cagalli went back out onto the terrace. Bringing a chair outside, she sat and stared at the stars. _Amazing._

Just as she was scanning the area, she thought she had seen a shadow from the terrace next to her. _Strange. I must be imagining things. _

Deciding that she should get rest, Cagalli went back in and fell asleep, wondering and dreaming about the shadow.

Meanwhile, Lacus and Miry had just finished talking and headed to their rooms. They suddenly stopped when they heard a loud snore. Both giggled.

"Apparently she's asleep," stated Mirry.

Lacus, through giggles, managed to say, "N-no duh. Wanna do play our little 'trick?'"

Mirry seemed to think about it. "Alright."

Silently tiptoeing into the room, the two girls entered. Both were amazed.

"Since when did Cags start organizing anything," Mirry asked in a hushed whisper.

Lacus shrugged. "I wish she didn't. Now it's more work for us."

Astonished Lacus and Mirry lugged the clothing back into the two empty suitcases. '_For someone like her, she packs a lot,' _both thought.

Finally, all of the packing was finished with. Everything looked exactly how they found it. "Now for the finishing touch," Lacus said as she brought the dress and skirt. Mirry hung them both in the closet, along with a note. _**Choose whichever one to wear to the dance.**_

With that, they exited. Once they were out, they were laughing hysterically. They couldn't wait to see the look on Cagalli's face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, that's it. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Bye.


	9. Chapter 8 Preparations

Oi!!! I'm soooo sorry for such a long update.

_Chapter 8- Preparations_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" A long, high pitch scream came out of the room.

_Next Door_

Kira simply looked up from his computer game. _Was that Cagalli?_

Athrun, who was peacefully lying on his bed, barely opened his eyes. _What the…whatever._

_The Three Girls_

As soon as Mirry and Lacus heard the scream, they shuddered. _We are in deep deep trouble_, they both thought.

Suddenly the two heard their names. "MIRRY! LACUS! What the hell!!!! Get in here!"

Mirry and Lacus were not sure what to do now. Should they go in to get their heads ripped off or should they run and possibly get their heads ripped off?

For a few seconds, the two of them thought. _I don't want to go_ both thought.

"W-well," Lacus started, "we are friends….right?"

Mirry only gave a small nod. She was certainly not sure. Slowly, Lacus grabbed Mirry's arm and started to push her into the room. "Hey! Why am I going in first?!?" Mirry was bewildered.

"That's 'cause you thought of the plan," Lacus retorted, obviously not wanting to take the blame of coming up with the plan.

"But YOU agreed!"

"I wasn't thinking!"

"Too BAD!"

What the two didn't know was that they had already entered the room. They continued to argue saying whose fault it was.

"You thought of it!"

"You agreed!"

"You accepted!"

"You made me!"

"You came along!"

Suddenly, Lacus noticed something. They weren't in the brightly lit hallway but in a pleasant yet plain green room. Unfortunately, there was a blond girl crossing her arms with a smirk plastered on her face. Lacus immediately fell silent. Mirry, however, didn't.

"I mean, even if I did come up with the plan and force you to go, you could have stopped me…"

"Ahem," Cagalli spoke up.

"Lacus, don't interrupt me. As I was saying…"

"Ahem."

Mirry spun around. _That is definitely not Lacus' voice._ And soon enough, she realized she was right. Standing behind her was Cagalli.

"Uh h-hey," Mirry stuttered, obviously embarrassed. "You know what I said earlier, I was lying. Um well err."

Cagalli's stern and merciless face turned into a slight smile, but it went back to a frowning face.

"Mirry, Lacus GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!" shouted Cagalli in a loud outburst.

That stunned the two girls. Cagalli had such a short temper. Lacus was first to recover, already used to Cagalli's shouting. "Well you see," Lacus hesitated. "Um well we kinda took your clothes so…"

"No DUH! That's why I want them back!" Cagalli yelled.

Mirry, who had just snapped out of her shocked state started to gain some confidence and stepped towards Cagalli. "You're NOT GETTING them back!"

Cagalli, surprised with Mirry's courage, took a step back. It was as if she were preparing for battle.

"WELL GUESS WHAT, I'M NOT GOING TO WEAR THAT SKIRT!" Cagalli shouted.

"YES YOU ARE!" Mirry screamed back.

The argument went on for what seem like ages. "YES!" and ""No!" were shouted at rapid speed. To Lacus, everything sounded like an echo.

"FINE! I'LL WEAR MY PAJAMAS TO THE DANCE THEN!!" Cagalli finally said.

Mirry and Lacus were caught in laughing fits. Starring at Cagalli from head too toes, they clearly noticed the pale green pajamas covered with little red hearts and teddy bears.

Through giggling, Mirry said, "HAHAHA! I l-love your pj's!"

That's when it hit her. _Damn! Why did I have to change._ Cagalli inwardly groaned. "Then what will I wear during the time being!" With that, she pointed at the clock Bright flashing numbers displayed the time, 11:35.

"Well duh. We have to PREPARE!" Lacus finally said, finally recovering from her laughing fits.

"PREPARE! NO WAY. I MAY have to wear that stupid skirt but you guys aren't touching me."

"Oh common," Mirry started. "Look at your hair,"

"your nails," Lacus continued.

"and your face," finished Mirry.

"My FACE. What's wring with it?!?" Cagalli shouted.

"Nothing wrong, but you need make-up. It makes you look," Mirry looked hesitant. _Look less like a boy._ "never mind."

Looking disgusted, Cagalli ran. Lacus and Mirry chased after her. Around and around they ran, around the living room, around the kitchen. Finally, Cagalli had an idea. She burst out of the dorm room at amazing speed. Banging her fists on the next-door room she " yelled, "KIRA OPEN UP!" Before long the door opened and Cagalli flung in.

"Owwww," came a reply from under Cagalli.

Cagalli didn't move for a few seconds. She was dazed and confused from the fall. Suddenly she let out a short scream. It wasn't her brother she was on top of. It was Athrun!

"Hey. Can you get off of me?" said the irritated voice.

Cagalli looked down and then started turning bright red. Her turn had caused their lips to meet. _Shit._

Scrambling up, Cagalli glanced at Athrun, who had eventually brought himself up. Athrun starred at the feisty girl before him. _She is so irritating but…She must be desperate to come here. Might as well listen. It is too early to argue. _"Can you explain to me why you are here?" the handsome blue-haired boy calmly asked.

Cagalli was astounded be such a calm response. She was expecting him to shout at her. _Maybe he isn't that big of a jerk. _"Err well. Where is Kira?"

"At the cafeteria to get breakfast. Now stop straying from the question."

Finding no way out, Cagalli retold the entire story: from the night before to the plans. At the end, Athrun had an amused look on his face. "I like your pajamas," he jokingly said.

_Instead of yelling he is making fun of me. I take back what I early thought of him._ "Hey! Why can't…"

"I'm just joking," he put in. _She's kinda cute when she's upset. Wait. What the heck are you thinking about Athrun. Get a hold of yourself._

While Athrun's thought continued to contradict each other, Cagalli stood puzzled. _He's not that bad after each other._ "Um I'm gonna leave now before they start hunting for me."

"Sure."

"And if someone asks, none of this ever happened."

"Okay."

Cagalli made her way to the door and left confused. _Why was he nice to me?_

Athrun's eyes followed Cagalli out the door. _What a morning._

Cagalli was in the hallway when she remembered she didn't have her keys. _Damn. Great way to start off the school year._ Gently, she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked a sweet voice.

"You know who it is so open up!" Cagalli demanded.

"On one condition…" _Oh no _Cagalli hissed. "You have to do whatever we say."

"Hell no!"

"You are going to stay out then for everyone to see. Imagine if Athrun sees you."

There was a pause. _Hah too bad. We already unfortunately met._ "Fine I'll do whatever your say." _I'm too tired to argue._

The door opened quickly and two pairs of hands grabbed Cagalli into the room.

"Alright Cagalli let's get your outfit ready," Lacus said matter of factly.

"Then we will do your hair," Mirry said.

"Then nails"

"Then make-up."

_How do they do that, completing sentences and all? _Cagalli groaned. It will be a long afternoon.

Being dragged into her room, she was forced to try on the pale green skirt and green blouse that was still hanging in her closet.

"Where did you get this skirt from? The last place where I saw it was under my bed." Cagalli asked.

"Your mother gave it to me," Lacus happily responded.

Cagalli slowly changed in to outfit. "EW! I look like shrubbery." Lacus and Mirry walked in and nodded. "Do you guys have a white top?"

"Yeah," both unanimously said.

"Can you guys show me them?"

"Sure."

Like twins the two moved out and came back with a small pile of white shirts and blouses each.

"Er thanks." One by one she looked at each of the articles. _How do they have all of that clothing???_ The first was a T-shirt covered with hearts. She tossed it aside. The next was a white shirt with huge flowers covering the front. It joined the other shirt on the edge of the bed.

Searching for a shirt, she saw nothing. She was beginning to think it was hopeless until she got to the last shirt. It was a simple white silk blouse. It was sleeveless with a V shaped neckline. Deciding this has to be the one, Cagalli shooed the other two girls away and tried on the blouse. Examining herself, she shouted, "Done."

Mirry and Lacus came back in and gasped. "Cags that outfit is perfect!" squealed Lacus. Mirry nodded in agreement. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Well you're right," Cagalli defiantly said. "I don't. I just don't want to make a fool of myself."

"Look who's talking," Mirry smirked, eyeing the teddy bear and heart pajamas.

"Oh shut up. So what's next," Cagalli half-heartedly stated.

"Accessories!!"

Now dragged to Lacus' room, Cagalli was forced into Lacus' chair. In front of her was a large mirror and a table full of accessories. There were necklaces, bracelets, headbands, earrings, and much more. The table sparkled with the jewels.

"Ok. Mirry and I will do your hair and you can chose your jewelry etc. Alright? Oh and don't forget the make-up."

"Er sure."

The work had begun. Mirry started combing Cagalli's hair. "Geez Cags, when was the last time you combed your hair?"

Within the next 20 minutes, Lacus and Mirry tried all of the hairstyles they could thing of. However, each received the same response "No!"

"OH! How about this Cags?" Lacus gently combed through her friend's hair again and put on a brown headband with a lilac flower on the side.

"Sure. It's better than the rest." Then Cagalli picked up a silver necklace with flower pendant. Quickly, she put on pale pink lip-gloss. Feeling confident that her torture was over, she asked, "Are we done yet?"

"I suppose," Mirry said slowly.

"YES! I'm free!" Cagalli popped out of the chair. The two friends laughed. It was 3:55.

In another two hours or so, Lacus and Mirry were done. Lacus wore a simple pale pink dress and put her hair up. Mirry on the other hand wore a flashy orange party dress and kept their hair down.

"Let's go!"

As if was planned, two doors opened at the same exact time. The group of friends looked at one another. Kira noticed his sister first and couldn't help but say, "Holy. Cags what happened to you. The last time I saw you in what even resembles girl clothing was never." He received a whack on the head. "Owww." He pouted.

"You deserved that," retorted Cagalli. Athrun who had just come out chuckled under his breath.

Just as Kira was about to say more, his eyes fell upon Lacus. His mouth shut right away. _Wow she's pretty._ "Lacus…You look w-wonderful," he stammered.

"Um thanks Kira," Lacus politely responded and added one of her sweet smiles.

"Awwwww. Does my little brother have a crush. Ooooooh! Kira and Lacus sitting on a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First come love. Then comes marriage. Then comes the baby in the baby carriage," Cagalli childishly sang.

Kira turned as bright as a tomato. Athrun was laughing at his best friend.

"Dude. I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. At least I'm not starring at Cagalli."

Athrun didn't even realize that his gazed rested on Cagalli. Athrun hushed up at once and looked down, hoping that no one would see him blush. _Damn. Why was I doing that? I didn't know I was starring at her._

"Owwwwww!! Cags that hurt!" Kira had received another painful blow from her tempered sister.

"And you!" Cagalli loudly said while she hit Athrun once on the head. "Don't stare at me like that ever again."

"Hey I can look at whatever I want and it just so happens that you were in my way," Athrun retorted.

"Just look at something other than me ok Zala."

"Fine. It's not my fault that you're--" Athrun stopped midway and blushed again. This time everyone saw him turn pink.

Everyone was grinning, except for Cagalli and of course Athrun.

"C'mon let's go," Athrun grunted as he marched to the stairs. Cagalli followed while the other three stayed behind.

When the two were out of sight, all three grinned at one another. They were all thinking the same thing.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Omg I am soooo sorry for such a long update. A new chapter should be up in a week but then I am going on vacation again. I'll try to update soon tho.

For readers who have continued reading my story…thanks xD


	10. Chapter 9 Old Friends

Sup ppl. Here's another chapter. Hehehe the dance. I'll do my best to make it enjoyable. xD

_Chapter 9- Old "Friends"_

_Stomp. Stomp. Stomp._

The stairs sounded like a heard of cattle. With the excited steps of Kira, the clacking noise from the girls' heels, and furious and irritated stomps of the two ahead of the three, it was impossible to hear anything.

_Damn everyone saw. C'mon Athrun let's just get through the day and relax on the porch. Yeah that will help you. Relaxing._ With all his strength, as if to release some of his anger, he pulled open the door. There was a soft thud.

"Owwww. You know that hurts Zala."

Athrun looked behind him. Amazingly, the blond girl was able to catch up to him; but, she hadn't been quick enough to go through the door.

"Oh shit. Sorry Cags."

"Mhmm it is nothing I guess." Cagalli paused. _Did he just call me that?!?_ "Hey! Who told you that YOU could call me that!?!"

"Err well--"

Cagalli was too fast and cut him off. "Don't you ever call me that again!"

"Not my fault I trying to be polite!" _Geez. It's like this morning never happened. _

"If that's what you call polite, Zala, then what do you call weird?! We barely met and you are calling me Cags."

"Fine I tried to be nice unlike you." Athrun shot back. "And STOP calling me Zala. Makes me sound like—never mind." _Damn. It makes me feel as if I were my uncaring, selfish father._

"What's wrong with Zala?"

"What's wrong with Cags?"

Cagalli groaned. _Weirdo._

"Okay. I'll call you Cagalli if you call me Athrun. Deal?"

"Hey. You can't tell me what to do!"

But before Cagalli say anymore, she heard Kira's taunting voice, "Lover quarrels already?"

_Damn they could hear us_ both Athrun and Cagalli thought.

"Deal," Cagalli muttered under her breath. Let's g—oww." Cagalli stumbled. She finally looked at herself to find a swollen red bump on her knee. _Damn._

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." She tried to walk but tripped over herself. Expecting to hit the hard, cold ground, she unexpectedly fell into the warm arms of Athrun.

Blushing a little, Cagalli muttered, "Thanks."

"Here I'll help you."

As Athrun tried to pick her up bridal style, Cagalli slapped his hands away.

"Just help me out the door and I can do it on my own." _This is so embarrassing._

Step by step they made it into the lobby and fell onto an unoccupied couch. _We're finally here_ both thought.

As the two rested on the couch, they didn't realize others were starring at them until much later. "Hey Athrun, what are they looking at? Let's look."

Both got up from their slouched position and their heads collided. Looking from the people to each other, both turned red. They sadly just realized that Cagalli's head was rested on Athrun's shoulder while Athrun was looking down before.

Girls looked disgusted while guys started to let out wolf whistles. _Shit. They thought we were kissing _Cagalli thought. Moving away, she got up and more whistles followed that. Just as she did that, three familiar figures came into view, each looking puzzled.

"Did we miss anything?" asked Kira. He had noticed that all eyes were going from his sister to his best friend.

"Students please proceed to the dance floor!" called a calm yet forceful voice.

_Thank god, I'm saved. _

The crowd lessened and the group of five met up. "Cags what happened?" But he was ignored.

"Dude, did I miss anything?" He was again ignored. _Weird._

If walking into a graceful grand ball was what you had in mind, it was the complete opposite. Inside the large room were desks and tables, food stand, karaoke, and of course the dance floor. The lights were dimmed except for spotlights at the karaoke stage. Mutters of "wow" echoed around the room.

Then, a brown-haired lady walked to the middle of the dance floor. "Attention everyone attention." The crowd continued to talk.

"ATTENTION!" Everyone stopped immediately. "Thank you. Now, I would like to introduce myself. I am Ms. Ramius, principal of this facility. I have had my position here for five years, and I expect good behavior from all of you."

In the background, groans could be distinguished.

"That means no foul behavior towards any of the students or staff. Also, you must respect everyone and everything. Furthermore I would--"

The principal, however, was cut off by a man. "Alright everyone, Ms. Ramius is just trying to say 'Be good or else you'll get kicked out.' My name is Mwu La Flaga and all of you can call me Mwu. I just want to say that the only rule tonight is to have fun and not let Ms. Boring here bore you all." Mwu seemed to have forgotten about Murrue Ramius.

"Ahem."

"Oh sorry Murr- I mean Ms. Ramius. You're not boring. It's just that the kids know how to behave themselves and I—I'll just take a seat." Mwu, obviously embarrassed, walked to an empty seat and seemed to slouch all the way down so you couldn't see him anymore.

"Moving on. Since all of you here are freshmen, our school has created a program so our older students may volunteer to help out you guys."

"What! We aren't little kids," grunted Cagalli.

"Shh. Be quiet," shushed Lacus.

"There will be three to a group and groups would be chosen going alternately from the bottom and top of the list. First off is Attha, Cagalli, Zala, Athrun, and Campbell, Mia. You're mentor will be Yuna Roma Seiran. He is 3 years ahead of you."

Cagalli groaned. _Why do I have to be with idiot Zala?_

"The next group will be Clyne, Lacus, Yamato, Kira, and…Oh! I'm am so sorry Miss Allster. I did not see your name. Fllay, you will be in Miss Clyne's group with Yzak Joule."

Kira was smiling. _I am so lucky to be with Lacus._

Ms. Ramius continued to call out groups. Mirry ended up with Stellar and Shinn. Her guide was Dearka.

"Now everyone, get into your groups. Your guides are standing around the room and have nametags. Once you are in your groups, you may introduce yourselves and enjoy the night."

"Aww. I'm not with any of you," Cagalli complained.

"Oh be quite Cags. At least you have Athrun. I don't know any Shinn or Stellar," retorted Mirry. "Lacus, you're lucky. Kira is nice."

Mirry and Cagalli continued to complain about their groups.

"Attention students," came the commanding voice, "get into your groups already!"

The friends slowly separated and looked for their guides.

(Author's Note: I will now be writing about the separate groups. First it is Cags and Athrun; then it is Lacus and Kira; and last will be Mirry. After the three groups meet, I will go back and forth with different activities.)

Cagalli with all of her effort trudged to the purple hair man. _Geez. He looks more of an idiot than Zala._

The person who went by Yuna grinned when he watched the blond hair beauty walk by. "Hmmm." He stepped forward to greet the new girl.

Cagalli cautiously looked at him. _Why the hell is he starring at me like that?_ Instead of going towards him, Cagalli changed direction and went to Athrun, who had just stopped talking to Kira. She started to walk to him, but she suddenly felt an arm around her shoulders. A chill went down her spine.

Cagalli spun around and saw the purple hair freak was towering over her. "Get off of me you freak?" The arm did not move. Cagalli, frustrated with this used all of her energy to punch the tall freak. Unfortunately it was blocked. "Get the f--- off me!" Cagalli yelled menacingly.

"Why should I, gorgeous? It's a free world isn't it?" He whispered into her ear, giving Cagalli another long chill down her spine. "Get o--"

"Didn't you hear her the first time?" a deep voice declared. Before Cagalli could think, she was pulled away from the purple hair monster and clung onto a familiar person.

"Who do you think you are?" growled Yuna.

"I'm her--"

"Athrun dear!" came a high shrilly voice.

_Oh shit it's Mia._ Athrun thought. He turned around to see another pink hair girl running towards him. Cagalli would have thought it was Lacus except for the fact she wore clothes that was much more tight fitted.

As the girl went to Athrun, she tried to give him a hug until she saw Cagalli still clinging on his arm. "Who is that?!" she spat.

"This is--"

"Yeah and who are you!" growled the man once more.

Cagalli, who had regained consciousness pulled away from Athrun and yelled, "Isn't that why we are HERE! To uh MEET each other!"

Yuna, who looked as if he were going to punch Athrun's face, became cheery again and happily introduced himself. "My name is Yuna." With that he bent down and kissed Cagalli's hand. "Nice to meet you…all."

"Don't touch me!" Cagalli said to him with a deep glare.

Yuna, who was still grinning, only shrugged off her comment. "You'll learn to love me sweetheart." Cagalli let out a noise that sounded like a hiss. "Oh and your name is?"

Cagalli grumpily muttered, "Cagalli."

"Ah I see, Cags my love."

At once Cagalli and Athrun shouted. "Don't call me/her that!"

Yuna was now annoyed. _Who does he think he is trying to take away my girl?_ Going back to glaring at the blue hair man, he managed to ask, "You are?"

Before Athrun could answer, the high voice announced, "That's Athrun Zala." while pressing herself against him. She was shoved off.

"Hmm Mr. Hotshot, it seems that everyone knows who you are." Yuna turned away from him. He sighed and asked, "Who are you, you little sl--" He stopped himself.

"I am the wonderful Mia."

"Yeah whatever."

There was a pause until Yuna offered Cagalli to a dance. Mia instead dragged Athrun to the dance floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Kira." Lacus gestured towards her new friend to come over.

Kira, happy to have Lacus in his group, happily (almost skipping) headed towards her.

"So it's you after all," a calm voice addressed to Kira.

A silver-platinum haired man stood from his chair and looked Kira in the eyes.

"Joule," muttered Kira/

"Yamato," Yzak hissed back. "So. You are the same perky little boy," he spat.

"Yeah and you are the same grouchy person."

Lacus stood there confused. _They know each other?_

Just as Lacus thought, another young lady with bright red hair was thinking, but of something much different. _Hmm. Platinum hair, it must be my guide. I wonder who that guy is that is standing next to him. He's pretty cute._ With a happy little smile, she pranced over and announced herself. "HI! I'm Fllay. Nice to meet you.all." She was mainly saying it towards Kira.

"Great," growled Yzak. "Another little perky brat like Kira."

"What did you just call ME!" Fllay shouted.

Yzak, whose temper was rising, shouted back, "A little, perky BRAT!"

"How dare you." Fllay hissed.

"Oh I'm sorry," Yzak sarcastically said. "I know it must be hard for you to face reality and understand the truth."

"You…." Fllay retorted.

Meanwhile, Kira and Lacus were talking softly between themselves. Laughing and smiling, Fllay quickly sent a short death glare before returning to the tempered man.

Lacus, who had missed the dirty look sent to her asked Kira, "Shouldn't we help them?'

Kira was considering helping or not but just sighed. He motioned to Lacus to stop Fllay from lunging at Yzak.

Lacus quickly tried to drag Fllay away while Kira pulled Yzak away.

"Get off me you slut!" Fllay yelled at Lacus.

Kira wasn't having much luck either. Yzak was struggling, kicking, and punching. "Get off me you b--"

Before he could finish, Ms. Ramius came to them with disapproving eyes. "What did I just say Mr. Joule."

Yzak grunted and attempted to calm down. Ms. Ramius nodded and walked away. Immediately, Yzak muttered under his breath what he couldn't say before.

Fllay however calmed down right away and went up to Kira. She was so close to him that she could feel Kira's breath and hear his heart beating.

"Come on Kira, let's go get a drink." Fllay then dragged Kira away, whose purple eyes were begging to be let go of.

Lacus blankly stared at Kira, then to Fllay, and then to Yzak whose eyes met hers. Yzak who had been shouting off his head moments ago began to calm down as he stared at Lacus' peaceful light blue eyes.

Slowly, she muttered a sorry towards Lacus. Lacus gave a small smile. The two began talking to one another. For the first time in a long while, Yzak was enjoying himself.

"Hey, I'm gonna sing. Wanna join?"

Yzak got onto his feet. "Sure why not?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Umm hi. You are Dearka, right?" Mirry calmly asked.

Dearka, who was looking at other girls turned around and saw a familiar face. _Isn't she the cute girl playing tennis?_ "Yes I am," he replied with a smile.

"Hi, nice to meet you. My name is Miriallia but everyone calls me Mirry," Mirry said formally with a little bow.

Dearka laughed and foolish kneeled down and took her hand. "Nice to meet you too."

Mirry giggled.

"Um Mirry, did you happen to play tennis yesterday."

Surprised, Mirry answered, "Yeah. How do you know?"

"I was rooting for a hot girl that looks just like you," Dearka said with a grin.

"You idiot. Don't ever call me hot again," Mirry said. Dearka received a small slap.

"Hey don't get annoyed. It's a compliment."

Giggles were heard behind them. Turning around, Mirry saw two other people, slightly shorter than herself. "You guys must be Shinn and Stellar." The two nodded.

Stellar, who appeared to be as more shy than Shinn talked first. "We heard shouting and cheering yesterday on the high school campus. That must be because of you guys."

"High school?" Dearka asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," Shinn explained. "Technically we are seniors, but we were promoted and became freshmen here."

"I see," said Mirry. "You guys must be pretty smart."

"Not really," they said together. Mirry smiled.

Suddenly, the music started and Mirry turned to the dance floor. "Excuse me for a moment."

As if she has done it all her life, Mirry started dancing.

_Wow. She is perfect. Cute too._ Dearka thought.

Mirry danced with perfect moves and rhythm. Dearka, who equally liked dancing, joined Mirry. They were the first two to dance and actually enjoy themselves. Cheering came from rest the crowd.

o.o.o(A/N Alright I'm done with introductions. Time for the dance to really begin.)o.o.o

Mirry and Dearka had joined Yuna and Cagalli, and Athrun and Mia on stage. Unlike themselves, everyone was else on the floor was hating dancing. Cagalli was being dragged around, trying to get Yuna off of her. Athrun meanwhile could barely breathe. Mia clung tight onto his body.

Kira, who was by the punchbowl glanced at Athrun, who gave him pleading eyes. Then Kira caught sight of his sister. _She must be screaming inside._ Kira was half-right. She was screaming, but not in the inside.

"Yuna get the f--- off me!!!!" Cagalli began kicking and screaming.

"What's wrong my love, aren't you having fun like I am?"

With all of her strength, she pulled away the purple hair monster and hurried towards Lacus.

Athrun too was annoyed. Finally pushing Fllay into Yuna's arms, he rushed towards Kira.

Mirry, however, didn't notice the commotion that was happening behind her. She was too into her dancing.

Mirry was grinning. _Great dancer._

Meanwhile Cagalli was panting. _What a jerk! I can't believe he is MY guide!_ Slue slowly made her way towards her best friend.

"Athrun are you alright?" Kira asked. Kira quickly grabbed Athrun's wrist and pulled him aside. "Sorry. I just don't want _her_ to find me."

"Who?"

Kira pointed to the redhead. "Her."

Athrun shuddered. She reminds me of Mia.

"Mia?"

"The girl that forced me to dance with her."

"Oh."

"Our groups suck," said Kira. "Oh and by the way, I have Yzak in my group."

"Joule?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's just great," Athrun said sarcastically. "Where is he now then?"

"Uhh."

"Er he's with Lacus."

"Common let's go." The two made their way towards the karaoke area.

"Hey Yzak, do you sing?"

"Nah."

"Alright." Lacus had signed herself up to sing a song.

"Lacus, help." Lacus turned around to see Cagalli.

"Cags what happened? You look terrible."

Cagalli quickly told her the story until Lacus' name was called.

"Next up is Lacus Clyne singing Fields of Hope."

Lacus walked up to the stage and took the microphone. She let out a little sigh.

(A/N- As you will probably already know, the italic is Japanese and bold is English.)

With a voice as beautiful as rainbow, as calm as the sea, and as strong as the sun, she began to sing.

_konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de  
anata wa hitori de nemutteru  
inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo  
chiisana hikari ga terashiteta_

_anata no yume wo miteta  
kodomo no youni waratteta  
natsukashiku mada tooku  
sore wa mirai no yakusoku_

The music at the dance floor stopped.

"What's going on?" asked Mirry a little disappointed. Dearka pointed towards Lacus.

Mirry gasped. "You know her?" Dearka asked. Mirry nodded dreamily. She was mesmerized by the song, just like everyone else.

_itsuka midori no asa ni  
itsuka tadoritsukeru to  
fuyugareta kono sora wo  
shinjiteiru kara  
Fields of hope_

_umarete kita hi ni dakishimete kureta  
yasashii ano te wo sagashiteru  
inori no utagoe hitotsu kiete mata hajimaru  
tayorinaku setsunaku tsudzuku_

_itsuka midori no asa e  
subete no yoru wo koete  
sore wa tada hitorizutsu  
mitsukete yuku basho dakara_

_ima ga tada kono mune de  
anata wo atatametai  
natsukashiku mada tooi  
yasuragi no tame ni  
Fields of hope_

_natsukashiku mada tooi  
yakusoku no nohara  
Fields of hope  
Fields of hope_

The room was filled with cheers and applause. Lacus blushed but continued to sing.

**In the cold depths behind the curtain,  
You sleep alone.  
The melodious voices of prayer,  
Shines a tiny light onto the lonely fields.**

**I had a dream of you,  
You were laughing like a child.  
Familiar yet distant,  
That is the future's promise.**

**Someday on a green morning,  
Someday I will get there,  
Because I believe  
In this desolate winter sky.  
Fields of hope**

**I'm searching for those gentle hands,  
That embraced me the day I was born.  
A single voice of prayer disappears,  
And I start again, continuing tryingly by myself.**

**Someday moving towards a green morning,  
I will overcome the nights,  
Because that is a place  
That I have to find alone.**

**For now, I just want to  
Warm you with my chest.  
Familiar yet distant,  
The tranquility we strive for.  
Fields of hope**

**Familiar yet distant,  
The promised fields.  
Fields of hope  
Fields of hope**

The crowd erupted with applause, and Lacus received a standing ovation. However, not everyone was pleased.

Standing cross-armed, Mia and Fllay went up to each other, both glaring at some members of the crowd, but mainly at Lacus.

_Who does she think she is having hair just like me. And Athrun is applauding for her horrible performance._ Mia thought.

_That slut. Who does she think she is taking Kira away from me. _Fllay had just saw Kira come up to Lacus and gave her a small hug.

At that moment, Mia and Fllay introduced themselves to each other and they became best of friends.

"Lacus that was awesome!" shouted Cagalli, joining Lacus and Kira on stage. Soon the rest of the group gathered around Lacus.

Everyone was congratulating Lacus. Lacus just smiled. The rest of the group stayed together and had the best time of their lives.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ok. I'm back from vacation with new ideas. Gonna try and update soon.


	11. Chapter 10 Troublesome Trio

Hey. Seeing that I didn't write that much on Fllay, Mia, and Yuna, I thought I would write a chapter just on the three of them. Once they meet, school for the group could only get more interesting. Well enjoy the chapter.

Oh and I do not own any of the characters used in my story. Neither do I own the song Fields of Hope I used in my previous chapter.

_The Troublesome Trio_

Fire blazed in Fllay's eyes as she saw her Kira with that girl. With a sneer, she mocked Lacus. "Hi I'm Miss Popular. I can sing and do everything better than you." She then spun around and twirled her hair. _Yeah right. I bet you just pretend to be that way you can just to get Kira. How low can you get?_ She spat again.

Distracted from the stage she currently loathed the most, her thoughts were interrupted by a pink haired girl that walked by her. Fllay, forgetting that the real Lacus was on stage, practically pounced onto the girl.

The girl would have fallen to the ground if it weren't for the chair she fell on. Rubbing her aching parts, she groaned. "Oww. What the f--- was that for! Get OFF of me!"

Fllay not recognizing the voice as the sweet one of Lacus immediately got up and straightened herself. A mutter of "Sorry" could vaguely be heard from under Fllay's breath.

"Sorry I couldn't hear you," Mia said in a snobbish way.

However, Fllay didn't seem to hear the girl. She had once again started glaring at Lacus.

"Excuse me!" Mia's voice rose, once again interrupting Fllay's dirty thoughts.

"What do YOU want?! I already apologized."

Mia stuck out a finger and pointed it directly at Lacus. "You thought I was HER, didn't you."

Fllay half-heartedly nodded. Rage was building up in her, and she couldn't take it. _Why would anyone ever like her? There's nothing that special about her._

A hand moved across Fllay's face. "Hello? I'm still talking to you, you know."

"So what?!" Fllay was in no mood to be talking to another annoying girl. Especially one that resembles to Lacus.

"I'm Mia Campbell." She extended her right arm and offered a handshake. "And for your information, I don't like that brat one bit at all."

Fllay looked down at the dainty hand and questioned whether she should shake it or not. _Well, she said that she hated her. Maybe things can work out._ Fllay hesitantly grasped the hand and shook it.

"So. Everyone in our grade is in love with Lacus. Why haven't you fallen for her _charm_?" Fllay said the phrase with much hatred that Mia could merely laugh.

"Hah! "Love" her. They'll just fall for her; find out that she is a complete and total fraud; and then become heart-broken because the little "angel" was just using them."

Fllay smirked. _We think alike. _ "You know, Mia, I think the same way. So what's the _real_ reason why you hate her?"

Mia, starring at Fllay's bold gray eyes, decided to tell her. _It can't hurt. She hates her. I hate her. What's left to have in common? _"Well for one, she has the same hairstyle as me. She probably looked up latest fashions in this school and found me right on top. Probably dyed her hair and cut it to be just like mine."

Fllay, sensing that this girl Mia had a big ego like herself, only nodded. _There's probably something bigger than that._

"Also." There was a short temporary pause as Mia glanced at the crowd. "She's taking my guy away from me," she hissed.

_My guy. My guy. My guy._ The words rang in Fllay's ears. _It had better not be Kira._

"The brown haired guy is OFF limits!" Fllay sternly warned Mia. It was almost a menacing growl.

Mia flinched a little, but she regained her composition. "Hah. You mean that guy?" She pointed at Kira.

"Yeah him so you better back off him." Fllay's eyes turned to slits as she glared at Mia. _If you EVER go after him, I swear you'll be dead sooner than you know._

"Relax. I don't want a guy like him. He seems too what's the word. Oh yeah—nice." Mia simply stated. "I like Athrun so chill. And in the mean time, I should do something about it. I don't want him all over Lacus, seeing how that Kira is. I'm gonna take care of this." Mia rubbed her hands together. A hint of evil shined in her eyes.

"How can I help?" blurted Fllay.

"Hmm? YOU want to help ME?" Mia raised her left eyebrow and looked Fllay over. _She might be some assistance._ "What's the catch?" _There's gotta be something._

Fllay shrugged. "I just thought I could get a hold of Lacus myself. I could help considering I'm in her group."

Mia let out a little hmm. She was considering this. "What's in it for me?" She starred at Fllay.

Fllay thought. "Well we are bound to get either Cagalli or Athrun in our classes. We should be able to separate those two."

"Mhmm. Alright Fllay. I'll help you as long as you help me. Deal?" Mia stuck out her hand again. This time she wore a smirk on her face.

"Deal." Fllay grinned.

"So what's your number?"

The two took out their cell and exchanged contact info.

"I'll call you tomorrow Fllay. We can me--"

The two girls spun around. A huge hand was placed on each of their shoulders. "Get OFF u-us." Mia meekly said at the end. She had turned around and shouted hot-headedly at her guide.

"Uhh Yuna hi." Mia's eye twitched. _Oh geez._

Yuna chuckled. "So what are you two beautiful girls think you're up to." Both Fllay and Mia knew that he had overheard their plan.

"I we uh um. It was HER idea!" Fllay rushed behind Mia.

"You bitch. You agreed!" Mia's temper rose.

"We're in trouble because of you!"

"Girls, girls. Who said you were in trouble?" Yuna's eyes were full of mischief. _Heh maybe I can get something from the two of them._

"You aren't going to report us for going against the rules?" Fllay asked. She was curious. _Why is he being so generous and nice to us?_

"You see, I'm not that concerned with the rules right now. I'm just interested why you want to bother the others. And you guys know who I mean by others."

Mia wasn't afraid of him now. She had a good feeling that he was going to help them, and he would be a huge help. "You see, I want Athrun. But it seems like he's into Cagalli. Fllay over here wants Kira but Lacus is stealing him from her."

"I see. So you are trying to break up their friendship?" The girls nodded. Yuna bent his head, trying to hide his growing smirk. _With Athrun out of the picture, I can have precious Cagalli all for myself._

With a devilish smile, Yuna asked Mia and Fllay, "How would you girls like a little assistance. With my superiority and knowledge of the school, we are bound to get what we want."

"We?" Mia stared deeply into Yuna's eyes. "Who do you want?"

"Beautiful Cagalli."

"HER! WHO wants HER?! She doesn't even pass as a girl!" Mia was astounded. _What does Athrun and Yuna see in her?!_

Yuna shrugged. "She's got personality. So is it a deal? Can I help?"

Mia and Fllay looked at one another. With a unanimous nod, the three became a trio of people who shared the same goal, to get who they want.

Exchanging numbers again, the three now sat together in a small tight group discussing what they could do. They were all grinning at the possibilities.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sry for such a long update. I've been meaning to write but lately I've been having writer's block. But don't worry. I will still try my hardest to make updates regularly as well for another story I had just started. Well, I'll be writing and thinking.

3TC


End file.
